Teen
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Veamos... La joven de pelo dorado y mirada intensa se disculpa diciendo que tiene que salir a empolvarse la nariz y de repente, se ve convertida en una versión más joven de sí misma que no es capaz de recordar nada de los tiempos actuales ni de cómo ha llegado aquí. Sólo recuerda que...
1. Chapter 1

Himaruya

* * *

Entonces... ¿a qué hora sale Bélgica del parlamento?

6:30 pm si Alemania lo permite. *Alemania ojos en blanco*

Entonces lo va a encontrar en kilt fumando apoyado en una Triumph y discutiendo con alguien de autoridad que le asegura que no puede aparcar ahí. Oh my...

Bélgica se ríe idiotamente unos segundos, y luego se esconde y se ríe más idiotamente otros segundos más, porque ha venido, en kilt en una moto y por lo visto ella se comporta como niña idiota de 15 años cuando pasa eso.

Una compañera suya de trabajo se la topa ahí detrás de los policías riendo y le pregunta qué hace. Bélgica se sonrooooooooooooja y no le queda más que salir de ahí diciendo que... ehm... su novio ha llegado por ella. Y ahí va la compañera a cotillear, ni te creas.

Bélgica se sonroja más y le hace un gesto a Escocia con la mano, que aún está peleando un poco con el policía pero cuando la ve, se sonroja y argumenta con él que la mire, que ahí está... apagando el puro.

La belga mira a su compañera de reojo, pensando que va a pensar que... tiene un novio genial, sinceramente. Ella lo piensa porque... parece sacado de una peli así como Grease.

—Heeey...

—Ehm... —mano por el pelo—. ¿Qué hay?

—Viniste en moto... te... —jijijiji —, ves... bien.

—Eh... _y-yes_... dijiste que... recuerdo... _I mean_ , dijiste que te gustaría y... _I mean_...

—¡No, no, no me quejo! —se le LANZA a los brazos así como princesa de cuento.

Él la sujeta de la cintura sin esperárselo. Otra vez la risita idiota mientras se le cuelga del cuello y se gira a mirar a su compañera mientras él le abraza. Ella le hace un cejas-cejas y un gesto con la mano antes de irse que deja a la belga aún más sonrojadita, escondiéndose en el cuello del escocés.

Luego ya le mandara algunos whatsapp. Bien, estás contribuyendo a que haga más jijijis... y luego piensa en algo serio.

—Traigo vestido... —sí, esos vestidos de mujer de oficina...

—¿Y?

—¿Y cómo me voy a subir a la moto?

—Igual que yo que voy en kilt.

—Le mostraré mis calzones de corazoncitos a toda la capital —se sonroja.

—Por lo menos tú llevas calzones —sonríe. El sonrojito de la chica…

—Evidentemente nadie verá mis calzones entonces... ¿te he dicho ya que eres el chico malo con más pegue en mi oficina?

— _What_? —se sonroja.

—¿Ves a algún otro novio venir por su chica en una motoneta...? —sí, ya sabemos que no es motoneta, es motocicleta, esta bruta no tiene ni idea.

—Eso no suele funcionar tan bien como crees con chicas como tú.

—¿Ah no? La misma discusión de siempre... yo no creo que nunca hayas intentado atrapar a otra chica como yo.

—Las chicas como tú suelen arrugar la nariz y mirarte como a una rata

Bélgica hace un poco los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, puede que un poco, pero creo que es más... porque no tenemos ni idea de cómo hacer otra cosa.

—¿Cómo no vas a saber?

—No tenemos ni idea... tampoco de lo divertidos que son.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿Cómo no va a tener ningún sentido? Es decir, admito que sí, hace un tiempo, te hubiera visto con cara de horror por estar estorbando la puerta del parlamento… pensando que eras un guarrillo mal encarado y pelado que sólo quería molestar...

—¿Ves?

—Pero eso es porque no sabía siquiera que tú podrías hablar decentemente y de cosas, porque seguro si salía y te veía así, tú no te hubieras acercado...

—No, claro.

—El problema es que... bueno... no es que las chicas de mi oficina no sepan cómo eres DE VERDAD —Bélgica carraspea un poco y se sonroja.

—¿L-Lo saben?

—Bueno puede que yo... hable a veces de ti y de lo mono que eres cuidando a Vati, o de lo lindo que te ves con mi pijama...

—¿En serio? ¿Eso funciona?

—En realidad funciona todo excepto echarte pedos en la cama... —se ríe un poco.

—¡Oooh! ¡Joder! Sabía que había un problema insalvable.

Es que se muere de risa y se la pega a él, desde luego.

—Pero de tus pedos no les cuento...

—¡Hombre, menos mal!

—Pues debería, les gustarías menos.

—La próxima vez entraré y me daré una vuelta, entonces —sonríe de lado.

—Pues podrías... En realidad podrías, pero...

—¿Ajá?

—¡Pero qué tal que te gusta otra! Esta pareja sólo resiste un amante, y ese eres tú.

—¿Qué otra? ¿Existe otra mujer en el mundo? ¿¡Desde cuándo lo sabías!?

Bélgica sonríe sinceramente con esto porque aunque es broma, es dulce.

—¿Tu no lo sabías? Demonios... no debí decírtelo —sonríe. Él se sonroja porque lo ha dicho expresamente.

—¿Qué harías si acaso tuviera una ex, eh?

—Odiarla.

—¿En serio?

—¿Lo dudas?

—¿Y qué le harías?

—Pues hombre, tanto como hacerle... bueno, depende, si se mete en mi vida o no. Si sólo la encontráramos una vez caminando en la calle... La vería feo y le sonreiría y pensaría que es una idiota... Y nada más. Pero como te hablara por teléfono y te pidiera favores y... Cosas...

— _What_?

—En realidad, la odiaría más o menos como odio a tu madre —se ríe recargándose en él.

—Ugh, no le digas eso a _Cymru_...

—Vale, vale... no le digo eso a nadie... —risitas. El pelirrojo sonríe —. Pero que sepas que es bastante raro que piense yo en tu madre cuando hablamos de esto... —advierte sonriendo un poquito de lado.

Escocia aprieta los ojos porque bien que lo sabe.

—Tú no tienes problemas con mis ex, ¿verdad?

—¿Te refieres a _France_?

—Francia no cuenta...

— _Why not_?

—Porque él es también tu ex y sabemos todos... ¿que qué? ¿Voy a estar celosa de él? ¿O tú? ES como... absurdo, ¿no?

—Para ser mi ex tendría que haber tenido algo con él —se ríe.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora vas a negarlo! ¡Pero qué morro!

—¡No lo niego, es así!

—A ver... venga, para esto, yo tampoco nunca tuve nada con él fuera de acostarnos de vez en vez. No es como que fuera mi novio.

—Creo que era más serio lo tuyo que lo mío, tú le gustas más.

Bélgica levanta una ceja mirándole fijamente.

—O... bueno, le gustabas.

—No creo que eso sea cierto... era distinto porque a mí me decía "vamos a..." y yo iba. O yo le invitaba a sitios y no se negaba a menos que tuviera otra cosa que hacer... ¿tú le invitabas a algún sitio? Dudo que se haya atrevido el a invitarte a muchos lados...

—No, por eso mismo.

—Pero eso no le hacía mi... nada. ¿Sabes cuantas veces fui con él y regresé sola?

—Eso es porque era un capullo.

—También lo era... capullo enamorado de tu idiota hermano, pero... pff... no era mi novio.

—¿Entonces quién sería tu ex?

—Tristemente nadie, sí que me acosté con algunos otros, pero ninguno era mi novio... —refunfuña un poco.

—¿Lo ves? Eres perfecta —se ríe. Bélgica se sonroja un poco con esto, olvidándose de Francia para ser honestos.

—Claro que soy perfecta...

El escocés se ríe y se sonroja.

—Y por ser perfecta tuve a bien esperar pacientemente hasta encontrar un hombre casi, caaaaaasi tan perfecto como yo... si no fuera por los pedos...

—¡Pero qué cínica!

—¡¿Cínica?!

—¡Sólo porque a mí sí me gustan tus pedos!

Bélgica se ríe y se sonroja escondiéndose un poco en él.

—Yo no me echo pedos en la cama —afirma categóricamente.

—Serán suspiros de amor que salen por el lugar incorrecto —bromea. Más risas aún, aunque un poco más avergonzadas.

—¡Siempre lo hago cuando pareces dormido!

—Y cuando estás dormida y yo no —se ríe. La chica se separa de él y levanta las cejas.

—¡¿Dormida?! Hago... Noooooo!

—Oh, _yes_... —sonríe y la levanta de la cintura, sentándola en la moto.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Qué vergüenza! —se le esconde... Aunque le deja hacer.

—Pues será vergüenza, pero es verdad...

—Ugh... ¡Lo siento!

—¿Por qué? ¿Por estar viva... y saludable?

—No, porque yo siempre me quejo de los tuyos y los pongo de ejemplo.

—Ah, bueno, la verdad es que los tuyos son mucho más monos.

—¡¿Cómo que monos?! ¿Cómo son los pedos monos?

—Así como... —hace un sonidito de pedo todo finito. Bélgica se tapa la cara.

—Voy a morirme de la vergüenza.

—¿Pooor? —él está muerto de la risa.

—¡Porque no hago pedos de ningunos! ¡No oigas mis pedoooos!

El pelirrojo se ríe otra vez y a Bel se le pega un poco la risa porque a pesar de todo, si alguien va a oír sus pedos, prefiere que sea él.

—Y no me has echado de la cama, y además te parecen monos...

—¿Y eso qué? —se sube a la moto frente a ella.

—¿Como que qué? —pregunta moviéndose para abrazarle —. Uno sólo aguanta los pedos de alguien a quien quiere. ¿No me iré a caer?

—Uno... _whaaat_?

—¡Pues debes quererme si no me has echado de tu cama!

—S-Si te agarras fuerte no... no te caerás.

—Si me caigo tendrás que recogerme... —advierte restregándole un poco la cara contra la espalda y susurrando un... —. _I love you too_.

Escocia prefiere encender el motor haciendo un estruendo que lidiar con eso. Bélgica da un saltito inevitable apretándole más contra ella.

—¿A dónde vamoooooos? —grita por encima del ruido de la moto.

Él no contesta, demasiado enfocado en las manos de ella que están completamente pegadas a su abdomen. Traga saliva sin moverse casi.

—¿Albaaaa? —se le repega más, ahora además debes sentir sus pechos a tu espalda...

Cosa que le hace levantar las cejas, gracias por mencionarlo. Bélgica se estira un poquito para verle aún esperando respuesta. Pero no la va a obtener. Bueno, probablemente lo que Escocia va a obtener es que Bélgica le abrace con más fuerza cuando arranque y/o se mueva.

Ella aprieta a Escocia contra sí con bastante fuerza y da unos grititos, sonriendo. Porque... alguien nunca había ido en moto, ejem. Grititos... Aaaaaaah! aaaaah! Aguditos.

En realidad no es tan _cool_ como se ven con esos gritos. Pues Escocia dirá, porque ella da esos grititos masculinos de Francia, pero en femenino.

Así que, tras una o dos curvas de grititos agudos, Bélgica empieza a pensar que esto es sexy y divertido y, de hecho, entre las vibraciones de la moto y la adrenalina, ejem, esto se siente bastante bien ahí debajo... Ya podría haberse sentado con las piernas abiertas.

Él conduce por toda la ciudad y el kilt sí se le sube más de una vez. Creo que en una de esas Bélgica va a intentar bajárselo para sus absolutos nervios. Seguramente, de hecho, le toca por ahí abajo al intentar bajárselo y Escocia aprieta las piernas moviendo la moto violentamente.

—¡Perdona! ¡Perdona! —risita —. ¿Aún te pone nervioso que te toquetee sobre la moto?

—Naaaah.

Ahí va la mano DEBAJO del kilt esta vez bastante a propósito y él nota que DESDE LUEGO no le pone nervioso, porque le pone SÚPER NERVIOSO. Bélgica se pone nerviosa igual, tanto que por andarle tocando más de lo debido se suelta un poco y en una de esas siente que se cae y tiene que volver a abrazarle con fuerza.

Y Escocia para un instante respirando como si viniera de correr la maratón.

—Whoooa! —exclama ella y el pelirrojo la mira de reojo y sonríe un poco —. ¿Puedo... mejorar mi posición? Aunque con esta maldita falda...

—¿Te refieres a conducir tú para poder ir delante?

—Oh... No, si conduzco yo nos matamos, te lo aseguro. Yo solo sé andar en bicicleta.

—Ni siquiera sí... ¿hacemos algo más mientras conduces?

—Ha-Hacerlo mi... Ohhhh! —levanta las cejas y abre la boca —. Vamos a matarnos. Es un hecho. Será dulce muerte.

—Vale, vale... entonces no —se pone en marcha de nuevo, nervioso y sonrojado por haberlo propuesto, aunque no está avergonzado porque ha contestado bien.

—¡Nooo, no, espera! —le da unos golpecitos porque es que la idea no es del todo mala. Escocia se ríe, pero rebaja un poco la velocidad —. Es que no sé si... De verdad no sé si voy a tirarnos, pero... Sabes, es que... Vibra.

—Puede pasar con el motor encendido y la moto parada...

—Aquí afuera delante de todos... —se sonroja pero... La idea no es mala.

—Bueno, aquí no, ahora que lleguemos.

La belga baja la mano otra vez y le levanta un poco la falda.

—Te iré preparando.

—¡Cielos! —acelera.

Y ahí va la mano a tomaaar la parte correcta con suavidad. Vais a llegar en cero coma por una calle contradirección.

—Alba nooo, Alba está... ¡nooo! Albaaaaa! —protesta entre risas... sin soltarle. El chico se sube a la acera si es necesario —. ¡ErespeorqueRomanoooooo!

Y por fin se detiene, sin aliento. La rubia se ríe un poquito por lo bajo, sonrojada... ehm... poniéndose nerviosa de golpe, porque hasta ahora ella fuera de las vibraciones... Y los adoquines… Bueno pero le damos a Escocia el asunto de tener la MANO ahí, y las tetas de ella atrás. Sí.

No, desde luego, él no necesita más estímulo.

—¿N-Nos... me-metemos... po-por ahí por el... jardin...?

—Se... seguro no... prefieres... ahí —señala con la cabeza y están en... _Notre Dame du Sablon_.

—¡¿Ahí dentro?!

—¿Me dejarán entrar la moto?

Bélgica se ríe porque es que la idea le parece imposible.

—Aunque creo que para cuando vengan a reñirnos ya estará esto —ahí va con la moto a subir los escalones. Bélgica le abraza con más fuerza dando de botes sobre la moto pero mírala que le pareces sexy.

—Van a excomulgarme...

—Espero no entrar en combustión espontanea al cruzar la puerta.

Otra vez risita de jijiji. Pero no, no pasa, por suerte.

—La parte positiva es que Alemania no me va a regañar por esto...

—¿No?

—Pues la iglesia sí... me regañará Romanito.

—Mejor dile que es mi culpa entonces —detiene la moto justo frente al altar.

Bélgica mira al altar y traga saliva porque esto es de lo más sacrilegioso que ha hecho en su vida. El escocés se quita el casco y se gira a mirarla.

—Deberías ponerte delante —sonríe él.

—E-Es que me haces sentir de quiince otra vez... es como... un sueño de esos...

—Tendrá que ser rápido como entonces, así que no me... no me hagas durar mucho

—igual aun no la mira al decir eso, pero ya se le nota más tranquilo con ello.

—Me lo dices tú que... ¿y cómo le hago para que no dures mucho? —pregunta bajándose y sonrojándose un poco más, pero la sonrisa idiota no se le borra.

—Ehm... no lo sé, creo que siempre intentas que dure un poco más, no un poco menos —la sienta frente a él, de cara.

—Conociéndote como te conozco ahora, últimamente no intento nada más que intentar no morirme yo en el intento —confiesa poniéndole las manos en el pecho.

Y él la besa antes de que acabe la frase, porque sí tiene que ser rápido... e igual tiene unas ganas que se muere, yendo a bajarle las bragas y las medias de golpe. Ok, Escocia en modo _Highlander_ , Bélgica en modo quinceañera.

Es que casi no la ha tocado y ya está bastante... ehm... preparada para cualquier actividad. Le ayuda al movimiento, sin sonrojarse siquiera, sintiendo que le sube el calor al ver que le rompe las medias. Oh sí, Escocia, tómame aquí, ahora. Puede que se lo intente decir…

No me parece que vaya a enterarse demasiado, pero sí que va a hacerlo. Y creo que sí que van a terminar rápido con las vibraciones de la moto... aunque tambiéeeen creo que pronto va a entrar alguien gritándoles además porque vaya con el ruido que pega la moto encendida.

Menos mal que pega ruido porque si no el ruido que hubieran oído era otro. Bélgica le grita a Escocia que arranque cuando escucha los gritos, abrazándole y escondiéndose en él... quizás pierdan uno de los cascos si no lo amarraron.

Quizás hasta las bragas de ella, con la mitad de la sangre necesaria en el cerebro arranca y da una vuelta derrapando sobre las baldosas de mármol, directo a salir disparado por la puerta, casi volando sobre los escalones. Bueno, Bélgica, si eso no es vivir en el abismo, no sé qué es.

Bélgica cierra los ojos y a la mitad del vuelo empieza a darle un ataque de risa nerviosa incontenible. Escocia se asusta un poco, pero derrapa otra vez con la adrenalina al máximo cruzando por delante de un conductor que toca el claxon, metiéndose al parque junto a la iglesia.

La belga no puede hacer más que sentir que el universo le da vueltas, apretándole con fuerza.

—Si me embarazo el niño va a salir mareado —suelta a gritos en broma en cuanto la moto deja de saltar del todo para caminar con menos tumbos en el parque.

—Entre otras cosas —la abraza.

—ME divierto mucho contigo —confiesa y el británico sonríe un poco —. Aunque puede que me de diabetes con el susto —se ríe escondiéndose un poco mejor en su cuello.

—Nah.

—¿Entre qué otras cosas?

—¿Otras cosas? —levanta las cejas. Ella se sonroja un poco y niega con la cabeza.

—Has dicho que si me embarazaba saldría mareado "entre otras cosas"...

—Ah, seguro también saldría demoniaco, como yo.

—O como tu madre... ese es el mejor anticonceptivo del mundo —se ríe un poco, sonrojadita.

—Alaaaa.

—Es que es muy probable que se pareciera, tiene unos genes...

—Quizás sí, en realidad, ni siquiera sé cómo sería ella como abuela.

—Yo sí, una bruja como siempre... Siendo mis hijos.

—Ah, seguro. Esa es su naturaleza.

—No hablemos de la bruja de tu madre... —le acaricia los labios —. No va a pasar, igual.

—Bueh —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Sabes qué sí va a pasar? Mañana...

—¿Eh?

—Mañana me haré más vieja.

—Eso te pasa todos los días.

—No pero mañana es mi cumpleañooos, no le quites emoción —se ríe un poco —. ¿Y me estás diciendo vieja?

—¡Aaaaaah! O sea que es por eso que debo haber venido hoy... —finge haberse acabado de dar cuenta ahora mismo.

—Es por eso que has venido —golpecito en el pecho, se esconde en él —. ¿Verdad?

—La verdad, no estoy muy seguro, sólo ponía "i con _Belgium_ ".

—Qué capaz eres de que eso sea verdad... —se escucha ahogado. El chico se ríe —. Peeeero no tienes tan buena suerte. Siento anunciarte que mi cumple fue la semana pasada.

—¡Ah! ¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, hubo una fiesta y todo... —sonríe.

—¡Ah, pero eso es genial, entonces me perdí la fiesta! —tan feliz. La belga se ríe un poco y niega con la cabeza.

—En realidad es mañana en mi casa, pero puedes irte si quieres.

—Ooooh.

—Ya sé que no te gustan las fiestas...

—Ehm... pues no mucho pero...

—¿Pero es mi cumpleaños? —sonríe.

—Pero tú siempre me das la opción de irme.

—Sí —le hace un cariñito en la mejilla y el pelirrojo sonríe —. Es como feo que estés a fuerzas.

—Suena horrible.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, es como que... soy malo por no querer ir.

—Nah, no eres sociable.

—No suena mucho mejor —se ríe un poco.

—¡Pues es que no te gustaaaa! ¡No es mi culpa! Ni la tuya, sólo es que eres así, y así rarito te quiero.

—¿Entonces no quieres un regalo?

—¿Qué? No, no, espera, ¿quien habló de regalo? ¡Claro que quiero uno!

—Ah, pues una pena que sea mañana tu cumpleaños.

—¿Pe-Pero te vas a ir hoy? Es decir, podrías irte mañana, mañana cinco minutos antes de que lleguen todos... ¡O cinco después de que ya llegaron!

—¿Para que no me dejen irme ellos?

—Si van a dejarte ir... Creo. Bueno, sólo un poco antes.

—Ah, entonces ya te lo daré entonces.

—¿Y si te olvidas? ¿Qué es? Vengaaaa... Dámelo de una vez... ¿No son unos calzones de casualidad? —e sonroja un poco notando su estado actual.

—Ah, ¿ahora quieres que me ponga calzones?

—No para ti, para mí.

—Prefiero que vayas como yo.

Bélgica sonríe un poquito, mirándole a los ojos. Él sonríe también y... poco a poco le va dando un ataque de risa por lo que han hecho. Risa que, desde luego, se le contagia a la chica. Al cabo de un poco, Escocia consigue pasársele un poco.

—¿Creees que me hayan reconocido? —pregunta ella entre risas aunque ya más tranquilas.

—Seguro.

—¿De verdaaaaad?

—Claro, ¿hace cuanto que te conocen?

—Ni siquiera vi quien era, pero... ¡Pues desde siempre!

—De hecho... es una iglesia gótica, ¿verdad?

—Claro que es una iglesia gótica... Una mancillada iglesia gótica por su dueña.

—¿Qué... edad tenías en el gótico? Debías ser una niña.

—Era... una adolescente.

—¿Sí? Preadolescente, ¿no?

La chica hace morritos porque él es claramente más grande que ella y asiente.

—¿Tú cuantos años tenías?

—Yo ya era un adulto hace tiempo.

—No creo que fueras taaaaan adulto. ¿Nunca viniste?

—¿Aquí? Puede... quién sabe.

—No te recuerdo.

—No me extraña, seguro no fueron muchas veces.

—Qué tanto me habrías gustado... —valora.

—¿Eh? —de repente se levanta de la moto para ir a algún lado a cenar.

—Tú a mí... Porque entonces tenía a España y a _France_... Aunque tú... —se levanta también y se baja un poco la falda arreglándose todo lo mejor posible y quitándose lo que le queda de las medias —, ni me hubieras mirado.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No, yo era casi una niña y estaba _France_...

—El asunto es que estaba France y los dos éramos idiotas.

—Sí. Aunque de haberme hablado... Por ejemplo, si me hubieras sacado a bailar, me hubieras encantado.

—No creo, no es como que yo bailara demasiado.

—Ya, me refiero a qué cosas me habrían gustado.

—¿Ajá?

—Yo era una niña, _France_ no me hacía caso como yo quería... y si un hombre ya todo hombre hubiera llegado conmigo, con tu voz grave y esa actitud de "me importa un bledo el mundo" a... hablarme... sí, ahora que lo pienso si me habrías gustado —se ríe un poco, peinándose.

—Así que al final sólo necesitabas que te hicieran caso, no lo tuve muy difícil.

—¡Eso suena fatal! —protesta sonriendo —. Pero no hubiera funcionado igual con cualquiera...

—¿No? ¿Qué se necesitaba? —abre la puerta de un restaurante cercano, entrando.

—Bueno, verás, es que... tú me gustas.

El británico se sonroja y traga saliva tratando de parecer tan impasible. Carraspea.

—Pero será por algo.

—Sí, desde luego, no sólo es porque me haces caso —sonríe y se sonroja un poco, yendo a sentarse a una mesita —. Eso de ser un alma libre y... correr con el viento... y usar kilt como todo un hombre...

A Escocia se le escapa la risa con eso último.

—Ya me gustaban las historias de vikingos desde entonces... sólo que España no las contaba bien.

—Es la primera vez que oigo a alguien quejarse de las historias de _Spain_ ¿Qué es lo que no te contaba?

—Evidentemente no es que no me contara algo —se ríe —, y no es propiamente queja, lo que pasa es que desde luego siempre el español era el mejor y más listo y más hábil y con mejor barco... y el vikingo... no.

—¿Y preferías que ganara el vikingo?

—Prefería que el vikingo viniera a enamorarme a mi habitación, no que el galante caballero español lo detuviera...

—¿Y cómo eras? —se ríe.

—Tonta... eso sin duda —asegura mirando la carta, sonriendo —. E incómoda como toda adolescente... Cuerpo extraño, eso sí, tuve pechos bastante abundantes desde la adolescencia, lo cual me traumaba bastante...

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Casi no había chicas a mi alrededor, fuera de las doncellas... pero por lo demás, todos los otros eran hombres... y empezaban a verme, y yo no podía hacer lo mismo que antes, y aunque todos me decían que eso era bueno y demás... ugh. Me sentía distinta.

—¿Pero estamos hablando de cuando aun eras... virgen?

—Sí, sí... _France_ vino más tarde.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuándo?

—Tampoco creas que era yo muchísimo más grande... —puntualiza, sonrojándose.

—¿No? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo fue?

—¿Te han dicho que Francia suele hacer las cosas cuando están prohibidas?

—¿Y? ¿Cómo fue? ¿En un baile?

—Fue después del baile en el que me presentaron en sociedad... sabes que se usaban esas cosas —probando la sopa que ya les han traído —. _France_ me pidió ser mi pareja, bailó conmigo toda la noche y... bueno. Es un bonito recuerdo... casi perfecto. Dicen que la primera vez siempre es rara e incómoda, pero yo no puedo decir eso, me sentí la chica más bonita del mundo, y la más querida. Especial. Y como siempre, fue muy dulce, muy íntimo, suave... insisto, casi perfecto.

Escocia sonríe un poco de lado porque eso suena genial y en realidad agradece internamente a Francia que así fuera. Bélgica se sonroja un poco y toma aire, sonriendo un poquito también sin poder evitarlo.

—Me alegro que así fuera, las chicas necesitan una primera vez así, seguramente si lo hubiera hecho yo hubiera sido un desastre.

Bélgica niega con la cabeza y estira la mano para tomársela.

—Lo quise esa noche como nunca más lo volví a querer. Él... era él. El hombre más perfecto posible. Pero... un hombre que _France_ no es.

—No, de verdad me alegro que fuera ese hombre para ti esa noche.

—¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? —sonríe ella y se humedece los labios.

—Ah... —vacila un instante y sonríe—. Igual, yo era toda una señorita.

—¿Una señorita?

— _Yes_ , mi madre me hizo una falda y vino un príncipe... —empieza y Bélgica se ríe un poco —. ¡No te rías! —él también se ríe.

—¡Pues es que mira cómo me estás contando eso!

—Pues la verdaaad —protesta imitándole el tono muerto de risa.

—¡No, no es la verdad! No te creo que tu madre te haya hecho la falda... ni que haya venido... ¿quien fue? _France_?

— _Yes_ , era una hermosa falda de color rosa y me trenzó mis largos rizos pelirrojos.

—El horror imaginarte con largos rizos pelirrojos —asegura riéndose más —. ¡Venga, cuéntame!

—¡No es horror! ¿Es que nunca te he contado que yo era una mujer de pequeña?

—¡No eras una mujer de pequeña! ¡Me estás sólo tomando el pelo! —asegura riendo.

—¡Alaaa! ¿Pero por qué no me crees?

—¡No te creo porque no eras niña!

—Claro que sí, lo fui hasta como el siglo dieciocho, mis hermanos se metían conmigo demasiado así que...

—Decidiste crecerte un pene... y vaya pene.

—Me operaron... ¿a que no se nota?

—Albaaaa! —es que se muere de la risa y le lanza un trocito de pan a la cabeza. Él solo aprieta los ojos riendo también —. ¿Y qué? ¿Tu madre se enamoró de ti cuando vio tu nuevo yo?

—No me reconoció la primera vez que me vio después de que... volvieron.

—Ugh... eso explica su parte... pero no la tuya, ¿sabes?

—¿La mía?

—¡Sí, tú sí que la reconocías!

—Claro.

—No vamos a tener esta discusión otra vez —hace los ojos en blanco riendo —. ¡Voy a tener que ir con _France_ a preguntarle por tu primera vez!

—Esa es una buena idea —asiente. La niña del chocolate levanta las cejas.

—¿Lo es? ¿Prefieres que _France_ me cuente cómo gemías de placer en sus manos a contármelo tú? ¿Después de que yo te contéee?

—Seh, me hace gracia, de hecho, saber qué te cuenta.

—ES que quiero saberlo... voy a hablarle para saberlo.

—Pues háblale, anda, verás cómo te cuenta lo que yo.

Bélgica sonríe de lado y saca su teléfono, sonrojándose un poquito porque se ha acordado bastante bien del concepto sexo con Francia... aunque luego piensa que no trae calzones y eso fue por acostarse con Escocia... más sonrojo.

—Veamos...

Así que ahí va Francia a contestar tan mono al otro lado del teléfono.

— _Ma petite fleur_! _Alloooooooo_!

Escocia sonríe pensando que Francia, desde luego, va a contarle la que él cree que fue su primera vez... seguramente la... decima o doceava en realidad, en la que después de muchos esfuerzos consiguió que realmente él se relajara suficiente y pasara algo, obviando las anteriores con el amor propio que tienee Francia es lo más probable.

— _Allô_ —sonríe Bélgica también un poco poniendo el teléfono entre ellos.

Por eso le hace gracia. Escocia se acerca a escuchar.

—¿Cómo estás, _Belgique_? ¿Ya lista para el gran evento?

— _Oui, oui_... más o menos, pues... normal. Te hablaba para otra cosa, de hecho, estoy con Alba.

—Nooo! ¡No tenías que decirle!

—No estoy con Alba... —ella mira al escocés con cara de circunstancias.

—Ala, si ahora ya me ha oído —protesta negando con la cabeza y riendo.

—Ya lo oí... ¿por qué no me saludas? —protesta Francia.

—Estoy haciéndome el interesante.

—De hecho sí que está haciéndoselo, no me quiere contar algo que tú si vas a querer...

—Oh, contarte una historia... debe ser alguna vergonzosa.

Escocia se ríe.

—No me ha querido contar aun la historia de su primera vez... dice que me la cuentes tú.

—Eso es —rectifica el pelirrojo. Francia levanta las cejas pensando por un momento en su padre... con Escocia. Vacila.

—L-La primera vez... ehm... _oui, oui_... ehm.. yo, de-desde luego que... conmigo.

Escocia parpadea un poco porque Francia no parece muy convencido. Bélgica levanta una ceja y mira a Escocia, sonriendo.

—¿Dudas que haya sido contigo? Ala... —levanta las cejas la rubia.

—¡Ha! ¿Lo ves?

— _Non, non_... no dudo que haya sido conmigo, para nada... al contrario, estoy completamente seguro... ¡con lo que costó!

—¿Costó?

Escocia carraspea, porque nunca ha querido explicar por qué.

—Es que siempre he sido muy hetero.

—Me... me refiero a que... sí. Exactamente —asegura Francia apretando los ojos porque eso casi suena a que ÉL lo forzó a tener sexo con el cuándo Escocia no quería.

El escocés mira a Bélgica porque Francia suena súper raro. Ella lo confirma frunciendo un poco el ceño e inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa que lo cuentas tan... así? —protesta Bélgica.

—No me pasa nada, no me pasa nada... fue... buff... es que, _Ecosse_?

— _Yes_?

—¿Qué le contaste?

— _Me_?

—¡Yo qué sé! Ugh... —protesta apretando los ojos —. Fue a la orilla de un lago, después de que se sumergiera en las profundidades casi congeladas. Como sabes es un hueso muy duro de roer cuando quiere, así que en efecto, le encantaban los besos y toqueteos pero, no quería...

Escocia se sonroja con eso.

—Y-Y no lo culpo, pero... terminó cediendo a mis encantos... —Francia se muerde el labio y trata de sonreír un poquito, porque sí que le gustaba, más de lo que solían gustarle casi todos los demás.

—Puedes decirle que suficiente cuando quieras, ¿eh? —protesta Escocia un poco incómodo para Bélgica.

—¿Y qué? ¿Le gustó lo bastante? —pregunta Bélgica frunciendo un poquitín el ceño.

—No —responde el escocés.

—Oh... —Bélgica le mira y Francia se queda en silencio al otro lado del teléfono —. Quizás debiste tener una primera vez con una chica, entonces... —suelta Bélgica sonriendo un poco y pensando "conmigo". Cejas-cejas.

—En realidad la tuve, Francia fue el primer... hombre.

—Oh, ¿quién?—pregunta Bélgica interesada.

—Una ciudadana.

—¡Y fue antes que _France_!

—Seh —porque Francia insistía mucho y él sentía que no podía y tenía que intentarlo con una mujer para relajarse y sentir que el acto en sí podía ser distinto.

—¡Ha! Hubiéramos empezado por ahí... entonces en sí la primera vez de _France_ no fue tu primera vez... ¿cómo fue entonces? —pregunta Bélgica más interesada ahora en escuchar esta historia.

—Nah, esa vez no... Es una persona anónima, una noche y borracho. Fue un desastre.

—Oh... una clásica primera vez, tal como podría yo haberte imaginado... —Bélgica se ríe un poco mientras Francia piensa en qué decir para volver a la conversación con naturalidad aun cuando no le ha gustado nada que Escocia declarara que en sí no le gustó lo bastante su primera vez.

Eso fue para Bélgica. Y funcionó, mira que contenta está. Pero Francia es hipersensible con Escocia XD

—En honor a la verdad la primera vez conmigo no fue tan desastrosa —apunta Francia —, quizás le vino bien acostarse antes con una chica.

—Más bien tú lo intentabas hacer gay... sin conseguirlo —asegura Bélgica riendo. Escocia se ríe un también empezando a incomodarse un poco.

—Y ya ves que no lo conseguí... —decide zanjar Francia con una risita que si bien es incómoda, trata de que no lo sea. O que no lo suene.

—En fin... _thank you, France_.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despide el francés —. Un beso a los dos.

—Buenas noches.

—¡Adiós! —se despide Bélgica y cuelga el teléfono pensando que esta conversación fue bastante rara. Escocia le sonríe igualmente —. Siento que tu primera vez no haya sido tan espectacular... ¿ves? Debió ser conmigo —sonríe sin que parezca que lo siente tanto, la verdad.

— _Yes_ , yo también lo pienso —responde en realidad pensando en Roma ahora mismo. Ella sonríe un poco más y se sonroja.

—Y yo que te conté todos mis detalles, siempre pensé que había sido con _France_ y había estado muy bien.

—En realidad me alegro que para ti fuera así, ya te lo he dicho.

—Gracias —se estira un poco por encima de la mesa para darle un beso en los labios.

Se sonroja pero no se aparta el tonto, aunque en realidad no sonríe tanto como debería, aun pensando en su propia situación. No nos extraña.

—Es raro, ¿no? Que los dos... Con _France_.

—Conociendo a _France_... nah.

—De hecho ese era justo el problema...

—¿Cuál?

—Que tu primera vez perfecta, era la primera vez perfecta del resto de Europa...

—Ah, desde luego.

—Así que todo dejaba de ser tan perfecto y encantador. Quizás tu primera vez fue mejor —cruelmente.

—Créeme que no —tan serio. Bélgica inclina la cabeza.

—¿Así de fatal fue? ¿Por eso estaba raro?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —inclina la cabeza sin seguirla ahora.

—Que si tan mal fue que él se ha puesto... Raro.

—¿Él?

—¡Pues los dos!

—¿Quienes dos?

—Tú y... ¿Él? —señala al teléfono.

— _France_?

—¿Pues quien si no?

—¡Ah! Ah, _yes, of course_.

—¿En quién pensabas?

—No, no... en él, se ha enfadado porque he dicho que no fue tan genial.

—¿Y no lo fue?

—Nah.

—¡La mía tampoco!

—Sí que lo fue —sonríe.

—¡No! —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Ahora te da vergüenza?

—Bueno yaaaa —aprieta los ojos.

—¡Te la da! —se ríe.

—¡Pues ahora sí por admitirlo! —se cubre el rostro. Escocia se vuelve a reír —. ¡Yo y mis detalles y tu historia es fatal!

—¿Por?

—¿Cuando tuviste más de un orgasmo por primera vez?

—¡Ala! Después que me operaran.

—Nooo! En serioooo —protesta. El chico se ríiiie otra vez —. ¡Cuéntame!

—¡Pero si te estoy contando! Vino el doctor y dijo "tenemos que ver si funciona correctamente".

—Ya... —le mira enfurruñada... Y sonríe.

—¡Anda, no te enfades!

—No me enfado, peroooo... Bueno, ¿y qué? ¿Lo probaste con el doctor?

—Nah, lo hice yo solo, me asusté un montón y pasé los siguientes veinte minutos empalmado sin que se me bajara... creo que estaba en una junta de trabajo en algún lado.

—Claro, claro.

— _What_? ¿No me crees?

—Nada te creo.

— _Why not_?

—Porque es obvio que no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tiene un gustarte mucho y una paja debajo del escritorio no te gusta mucho —tan sabionda. El escocés aprieta los ojos —. ¡Ha!

—Vale, tenemos que cortar porque me conoces demasiado.

—¡¿Qué?! —levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco.

—¡Mis historias no sirven!

—Estas así, no.

—¿Ves? Eso es aburrido.

—¿A-Aburrido?

—Claro, porque las historias de verdad son aburridas.

—No son aburridas... ¡Y sí que me gustan tus historias!

—Nah, sí son aburridas, sólo... bueh, fue con _France_ , me asusté un huevo y lo hice parar a la mitad y me largué, nunca se enteró de lo que había pasado hasta bastante más adelante.

—Si aún conmigo te incomodaba... —sonríe más. Él pone los ojos en blanco y se sonroja un poco —. ¿De verdad crees que somos aburridos ya?

—¿Eh?

—Eso que has dicho.

—¿El qué?

—Que es aburrido porque ya te conozco.

—Ah, bueno, es aburrido no poder engañarte con una historia como antes.

—Pero... —Bélgica le mira no muy segura.

—¿Ajá?

—No es que seamos aburridos como una vieja pareja.

—Ah, nah... ¿no? O sea, acabamos de follar sobre una moto en una iglesia —le recuerda. Bélgica se ríe —. Puedo darte más emoción, pero dame un rato.

Cejas-cejas belgas.

—No traigo ropa interior, eso me hace sentir de verdad bastante... Zorra.

—Así me gustan las mujeres —se sonroja un poco riendo también.

—¡Yo no lo soy!

—Claro que sí, hasta mi madre lo sabe.

—ihhhh! ¡Lo que ha dicho!

—¡La pura verdad!

—¡Me estás llamando zorra!—sonríe sorprendida.

—Nah...

—Ah, ¿no?

— _Well, yes_.

—No traigo ropa interior así que sí soy un poco una zorra —se sonroja —. Pero no todo el rato. Sólo tengo una pareja y un amante...

—Ah, bueno, entonces nada —risas.

—Tú también eres medio-medio zorrillo, eh.

—De lo astuto.

—¡No! ¡Tú no traes calzoncillos y me propusiste el sexo en la iglesia! —susurra.

—¡Pero cómo puedes decir esas cosas de mí! —chilla bastante alto, fingiéndose escandalizado para que todos la miren. Bélgica abre la boca sin esperárselo y se sonroja un poquito.

—¡A-Albaaa!

—¡Pues es que escucha lo que dices! ¡Cómo esperas que acepte que hagas una cochinada como esa!

—¿Y-Yo? —mira un poquito alrededor y piensa en… Que no trae ropa interior y todos lo saaaaabeeeen.

—¡No insistas!

—¡Yo no te dije de ninguna cochinada! —susurra riéndose nerviosa.

—¡Después que te digo que te quiero y ahora dices que tienes que irte a trabajar! ¡Claro que no voy a dejar que te vayas a ningún sitio! —suelta y se sonroja.

Bélgica se sonroja también porque... Escocia siempre termina siendo bueno con ella.

—Yo también te quiero —suelta ella con seguridad —. Más que a nadie.

— _Shut up_ —gira la cara y suprime el impulso de meterse bajo la mesa. Bélgica se sonroja también y baja la cabeza un poquito, humedeciéndose los labios —. Hum... _well_ —la mira de reojo.

—Sí que te quiero más que a nadie —susurra, haciendo sonrojar al chico otra vez —. ¿Estás bien?

— _Yes, yes_.

—Eso te pasa por intentar avergonzarme —sonríe algo malévola —. ¡Hoy las estoy ganando todas!

Escocia le saca la lengua. La belga se ríe y hace un bailecito victorioso.

—Puede que le cuente a tus hermanos.

— _What_?

—Como ha ganado todo la chica del cumpleaños y lo mucho que te has sonrojado cuando te dije que te quería más que a nadie —se sonroja un poquito.

—¡No les digas eso!

—Ah, ¿no? —sonríe —. Es información valiosa, ¿eh?

—No... O sea... bueno... quiero decir que... —se pone nervioso. Bélgica se frota las manos.

—Para empezar quiero un beso a cambio de que no les diga.

— _Whaat_? ¿Ahora?

—Oh sí. Y un BUEN beso —se señala los labios. Él parpadea y se sonroja de nuevo. Bélgica se sonroja un poco... Que tal que dice que no...

—Eso es... ¡abuso de poder!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡L-Lo es!

—Es chantaje.

—También.

—He aprendido... Las malas compañías.

—Los italianos.

—¡No! ¡Bueno sí un poco pero, me refiero a ti! —se sonroja, provocando la risa del pelirrojo —. Si lo pienso estoy rodeada de maleantes.

—Debe ser que ese es tu tipo.

—Rudos por fuera, dulces por dentro —se ríe.

—Nah, nada de dulces por ningún sitio.

—Completamente dulces y suaves y tiernos —extiende otra vez la mano para tocarle

—Blah blah blah.

La rubia se ríe igualmente, tocándole la mejilla. Y al escocés se le pega la sonrisa aunque intenta fruncir el ceño.

—¿Y mi beso?

—Es un misterio.

—¡No! Tienes que dármelo... O mañana no te dejaré ir —Bélgica ya lo estabas chantajeando con OTRA cosa.

—¡Ala!

—Tienes porque quiero y Es mi cumpleaños... mañana.

—Mira que niña más malcriada, ni me imagino si fueras adolescente.

—Si fuera adolescente tendría la mitad de la paciencia que tengo ahora.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo?

—Era más, mucho más caprichosa. Quizás culpa de España, o que Francia no había hecho de las suyas, pero te habría exigido cosas.

—Cómo cuáles.

—Que fueras el hombre de la casa, para empezar. En si no sé si te gustaría tanto... —se lo imagina...

—Ah, pero no me conocerías entonces.

—¿Por?

—No me conocías entonces, ¿no? Es decir, sí sabias quien soy pero...

—Ah, ya... No, perdona, pensaba en si fuéramos pareja... Olvido que no seríamos pareja. ¿Por qué habrías de mirar a una niñita tonta?

—¿Eh?

Bélgica se encoge de hombros.

—Si yo fuera adolescente... ¿Querrías algo conmigo?

—No, serías demasiado pequeña —suelta y ella saca el labio de abajo y pone carita de tristeza —. _What_? Bastante pequeña eres ya.

—No me jodas.

—Es la verdad.

—Pero... ¿Es algo que te planteas en algún momento? " _Belgium_ es pequeña".

—En realidad... no, pero podría.

—No soy tan pequeña, soy sólo un poco más joven que tú —jum. El británico se ríe.

—Eres más joven que mi hermano pequeño, del que podría ser su padre.

—¿Podrías ser padre de _England_?

—Por edad... mi madre me tuvo a mí con la edad que yo tenía cuando nació _England_.

—Bueno, no soy mucho más chica que _England_ —Ehm...

—Antes no querías ser vieja, ahora no quieres ser joven... no hay quien te entienda.

—se ríe.

—¡Pues es que depende para qué! —se ríe un poco, sonrojada.

—Ah, claro, ahora me interesa, ahora sí, ahora no me interesa... ahora no, no funciona así, ¿sabes?

—Ah, ¿no? Siempre me ha funcionado así sin problema —sonríe cínicamente.

—En todo caso tampoco creo que me prestaras atención si fueras adolescente. Irías tras _France_ infinitamente.

—Ya te digo que depende de qué tanto vinieras tú por mí... Era una adolescente, Alba... ¡Qué te hace pensar que no me gustaba un chico que viniera por mí!

— _Friendzone_ seguro entonces —asiente. Ella abre la boca.

—¡Me hubieras mandado a la _friendzone_! ¡Qué fuerte!

—¡Tú a mí!

—Depende, si pensabas que era una niña tonta puede que... Hubiera intentado no parecerlo.

—Hubieras estado en plan "hazme esto, hazme lo otro, págame las fantas... pero que guapo es _France_ " —pone voz de falsete. La chica se ríe y se sonroja un poco.

—Un poco, sí, pero... No del todo. Te olvidas de que _France_ no podía hacerme menos caso.

—Bah, ¿y eso qué?

—No sé, es que si me gustas ahora, y me gustas más que _France_ , creo que entonces podías gustarme también.

—Ahora que eres mayor y sensata.

—¿Sabes que estar contigo es la mayor insensatez que he hecho en mi vida? —bromea—. ¡Créeme, era peor de adolescente! ¡Eres el chico peligroso y genial!

—Tal vez debiera cuidarme de _Germany_ entonces —se ríe.

—¡Él sería una SENSATEZ!

—Igualmente no te creo... imagina que ahora salieras del restaurante y volvieras a entrar siendo Puber!Belgium, ¿qué harías?

—¿En la actualidad? ¿Se supone que te conozco o no?

—Pongamos que no...

—Entonces me sentaría en otro sitio... ¿Me hablarías?

—¿En otro sitio?

—No en tu mesa, en una sola. Imagíname ahí —señala a una vacía.

—¿Por qué estarías ahí? ¿Qué habrías pensado al entrar?

—¿Que tenía hambre? Quizás... Es que cuando yo era adolescente no comía así en una taberna con el pueblo...


	2. Chapter 2

—Veamos... La joven de pelo dorado y mirada intensa se disculpa diciendo que tiene que salir a empolvarse la nariz y de repente, se ve convertida en una versión más joven de sí misma que no es capaz de recordar nada de los tiempos actuales ni de cómo ha llegado aquí. Sólo recuerda que...

—E-Estoy buscando a... Alguien —susurra la chica, en castellano (ajem, algo anticuado) con voz suave y mesurada, acercándose a una de las meseras mujeres.

La mesera levanta las cejas porque la ropa que lleva parece que venga de una feria medieval o algo parecido y en un castellano más moderno le pregunta que a quién.

—N-No lo sé. Me esperan. ¿No han preguntado por mí?

—Ehm... ¿cuál es su nombre? Es para buscarla en el registro de reservas.

Bélgica la mira un poco perdida con este asunto del libro de reservas.

—Le buscaré yo misma... —se pone la capa sobre la cabeza intentando esconderse y buscar a alguien conocido.

Y el otro idiota no la nota por estar papando moscas con el teléfono, hablando con Francia y diciéndole que no se enfade por decir que no fue tan genial su primera vez.

Bélgica camina por entre las mesas con cara extrañada porque todo se ve demasiado... Limpio. El problema es que nadie parece... Conocido. Parecen magos o algo así con cosas brillantes en las manos.

Por algún buen halo del destino, Escocia levanta la cabeza y la ve. Levanta las cejas y se acerca a ella. En cuanto ve que se acerca asume que es él, aunque no sabe por qué no recuerda.

—¿Te has cambiado de ropa?

—¿Quién eres tú?

— _What_?

—¿Es usted el hombre con el que he de encontrarme?

—Ehm... encontrarse para qué.

—No lo sé, no soy yo quien ha pedido venir a su encuentro.

Escocia parpadea un par de veces.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Quién es usted?

— _What_? ¿Me estás vacilando? Ven, siéntate... ¿de dónde has sacado esa ropa?

—¿Vacilándole? Créame, no sería yo capaz de una cosa semejante...

—Uy, no, por supuesto que no —tan sarcástico, se sienta.

—¡Desde luego que no! —mira la silla y quisiera hacer cara de asco pero... Es que está LIMPIO todo y huele bien.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Te has conseguido unos calzones nuevos?

—¡¿U-Unos calzones?! Qué clase de... ¡¿Pero cómo pregunta eso?!

—Pues porque no llevabas y ahora te has cambiado de ropa —levanta una ceja.

—No me he cambiado nada, de hecho no entiendo la ropa que trae usted —le mira de arriba abajo.

—Yo no entiendo de qué hablas ni porqué me tratas de usted, así que... empate.

—Empate —inclina la cabeza y le mira de arriba abajo, valorándole. No le recordaba a nadie más que conociera... ¿o sí? Le parecía familiar pero no podía saber por qué, y el que le hablara en inglés hacía que pensara en el hombre ese que tanto le gustaba a Francia y con el que tanto peleaba España. Era pelirrojo, burdo y tenía una voz muy rasposa...

En realidad, no le parecía en lo absoluto guapo, aunque la forma en la que la trataba era... demasiado cercana. ¿Sería un caballero de algún lado?

—De todos modos esto corta un poco el rollo, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué rollo dice, disculpe?

—El que teníamos usted y yo hasta ahora, desde luego —decide seguirla igual.

—Teníamos uno... No lo recuerdo.

—Es sólo una forma de hablar... ¿De qué te acuerdas?

—De... Nada en realidad —se muerde el labio por haberlo confesado.

—¿Nada... de nada? ¿Sabes dónde estás?

—En una taberna —carraspea porque no sabe en dónde aún, mira alrededor y todos parecen vestidos muy extraño. Suspira —. Quizás debiera explicarme.

—Anda ya, no seas cruel, ni siquiera están las mesas pegajosas como debe ser...

—Eso es decididamente lo más extraño —asiente —. Incluso huele bien.

—Con lo que me costó elegirlo...

—¿Quería que estuviera sucio?

—Prefería que no hubiera velas, pero todos los _bloody_ restaurantes de tu _bloody_ ciudad tienen _bloody_ velitas. Como si tuvierais fallos eléctricos cada tres minutos o algo.

—Electri... ¿Eh? —Bélgica inclina la cabeza otra vez y, en realidad le hace gracia que se queje aunque no sabe de qué —. ¿Está usted bebido?

—Menos de lo debería... y tú aun menos que yo.

—Yo casi no bebo. Sólo puedo vino... Es decir, no que alguien me regañe por algo ni nada —carraspea.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Qué? —ya, es que el que diga que no le gusta la cerveza es... Halaaaaa.

—¿Y lo de desayunar con cerveza qué? ¿Estás a dieta otra vez?

—¡¿Di-Dieta?! —se sonroja con esto porque dique se cuida y... ¡¿Este sujeto que sabe?!

—Me aburre taaaaanto cuando estás a dieta —protesta.

—¿A-A qué se refiere con dietas?

—Cuando hace usted eso de dejar de tomar ciertos alimentos porque cree que está gorda.

La boca de Bélgica, atrapada.

—¿Q-Qué le puede molestar además de mis...? De... ¿Cómo sabe eso?

—¿A mí? Que no haces _waffles_ básicamente, pero si te empeñas voy a pedir un _coulant_ de chocolate y me lo voy a comer entero yo solo mientras me miras.

—¿ _W-Waffles_?

—¿Eso tampoco lo recuerdas? —levanta una ceja y ella niega con la cabeza.

—Exijo saber de dónde le conozco y por qué cree que no recuerdo nada, ¿qué clase de broma es esta?

—No, venga, en serio... esto no es divertido. ¿Estás bien?

Bélgica se muerde el labio.

—Debería retirarme al palacio.

—¿Cuál palacio?

—Creo que usted no tiene idea de con quién está hablando —hace los ojos en blanco —. ¡El palacio es mi residencia y ahora usted mismo va a llamar a mi doncella y a mis guardias y a dejar de molestarme!

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Eso voy a hacer?

—¡Desde luego! Y no dormirás en el calabozo porque me has ayudado.

—Ah, qué honor... ¿y dónde dormiré? —pregunta llamando a la camarera con la mano.

—Yo que sé, en donde duerme habitualmente.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—No osaría intentar adivinar.

— _Why not_? —igual pide el coulant cuando viene la camarera y otra cerveza.

—¡No, no ordene nada más, haga lo que le pido!

—No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo.

—¿Según quién?

—Yo.

—Pues según yo, no.

—Lo bueno es que como yo soy quien entiende lo que pasa, a nadie le importa lo que tú creas —sonríe.

—¡¿Disculpe?! —se lleva una mano al pecho. El pelirrojo se encoge de hombros tan sonriente —. ¡Usted no debería hablarme así! —protesta... pero se sonroja.

—De hecho, deber, deber, no debo hacer nada, pero me gusta.

—¡Sí que debe! ¡Usted no sabe con quién está hablando!

—Ah, ¿no? Porque no me ilumina usted, su majestad.

—¡Soy la tercer persona más importante de este reino! —ay Bélgica...

—¿La tercera? Sólo responderé ante la primera entonces.

—¡No! ¡Tiene la obligación de responderme a mí, puedo hacer que le apresen!

—Naaah, qué va.

—¡Desde luego que sí, sólo he de salir y pedirle a mi guardia personal!

—Anda, pues, sal y ve a buscar a tu guardia personal.

—Pues... ¡pues voy a hacerlo! ¡No creas que no!

Entonces es que traen la cerveza y el postre.

—Bien, ve... te espero aquí.

—¡Ni creas que voy a volver, esta entrevista se ha terminado!

—Mmmm —responde comiéndose el chocolate sin hacerle caso.

Pues ahí se va Bélgica hacia afuera... y regresa sólo unos segundos más tarde, pálida y bastante aterrorizada porque afuera hay ruido y coches y gente en bicicleta. Y Escocia está exactamente donde le dejó. La chica se sienta en donde estaba sentada antes, con la respiración agitada.

—¿Ya me voy preso?

—¿Qué pasa ahí afuera? ¿Dónde estamos?

—En _Brussels_ —le pasa lo que queda de _coulant_.

Lo mira, y es que se ve raro... y café... y es otra vez el misterio del chocolate para los europeos medievales.

—No estamos en... —le mira, mira el _coulant_ , lo mira a él, mira el _coulant_... y decide que quizás necesitaría más vino que una cosa de comer pero... toma un trocito con la mano y se lo mete a la boca —. No estamos en... ohhh!

—De todos modos me mola el rollo medieval, es como lo que decíamos antes de si fueras adolescente.

—Qué es esto tan... sabe... —ok, ¡deja de impresionar a Bélgica con todo!

—¿Eh?

SE mete otro trozo a la boca, flipando.

—Miiira la dieta como se desvanece —se burla. La belga le da una patadita en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, como haría con su hermano —. ¡Au! —salta porque no se la esperaba y se ríe un poco.

—Esto está buenísimo.

—¿Quieres otro?

—Q-Quiero... quiero entender todo lo que pasa... y sí, quiero otro. Tráelo.

—¿O prefieres un _waffle_?

—No sé qué es un... eso. ¿Has visto afuera? Hay... ruido y cosas raras.

—¿Cosas raras?

La chica asiente casi lamiendo el plato, hemos de decirlo.

—Hay... no sé ni siquiera explicarlo. Cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como cosas grandes que se mueven rápido y gente encima de... otras cosas, como... ¿carretas?

—¿Coches?

ES que le mira sin ni idea de qué habla

—No sé. Cosas raras... —aprieta los ojos, quizás estaba soñando...

—Bueno... ¿y qué?

—No sé, no sé donde estamos, ni entiendo nada de esto. ¿Vas a lastimarme?

—No lo descarto —se encoge de hombros.

Bélgica le mira asustada y traga saliva. El británico levanta una ceja.

—Si no me lastimas, España te dará dinero.

—Seguro, con lo bien que le caigo.

—No vas a caerle mejor si me lastimas.

—No estoy seguro.

—¡Yo sí!

—Mmm... bueno, ya veremos.

—Señor... ¿podría por favor recordarme de dónde me conoce? —pregunta dejando el plato de lado.

—Fue una tarde tormentosa de otoño en el norte, yo iba en calzoncillos y tú con uno de tus vestidos de ejecutiva para enseñarle pecho a _Germany_. El sentido de humor de _France_ , que tiene esas cosas.

—¿Q-Qué? Cal-Calzoncil... ¿conoces a _France_?

—Desde luego —sonríe—. A ver cómo va esto entonces, ¿ya te ha desvirgado?

La boca, el sonrojo, las cejas, la IMPRESION.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¿Eso es que no?

—¿Por qué habla de...? ¿Por qué...? ¡¿Pero qué?!

—Sólo quiero saber si te has acostado con él o no.

—¡¿C-Con _France_?! —sonrojo sonrojo —. ¡N-No es un tema apropiado ni algo que preguntarle a una dama como yo!

—No te estoy pidiendo detalles, sólo sí o no.

—Nunca he hablado de esto con... ¡nadie! Ni siquiera Romano que... —se cruza de brazos y gira la cabeza a otro lado porque prefiere hacerse la indignada a confesar que claro que no se ha acostado con él, aunque le agrada saber que alguien cree que sí.

—Oh, joder, esa es mucha, mucha responsabilidad.

—¿De qué conoces a _France_?

—Es marido de mi hermano o lo que sea —ojos en blanco. Ella parpadea con el asunto de marido.

— _France_ es soltero.

—Sí, eso decimos todos —se encoge de hombros.

—¡No! De verdad, España está casado y él está soltero. Muy soltero. Algún día va a casarse conmigo.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando tenga la edad —alza la nariz, eso sí con mucha seguridad.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Pronto.

—Ya me imagino que serás una esposa abnegada... ¿cuántos hijos vais a tener?

—No lo sé... un par. Un niño y una niña.

—Ah, ¿sí? Un par de hermosos niños rubios...

Bélgica sonríe un poco y asiente. (Y Bélgica en la actualidad le da un golpecito en la cabeza a Escocia, sonrojada.)

—¿Y qué harás con ellos?

—¿Como que qué? Serán los... dueños de estas tierras, tendrán una vida próspera... gente importante, claro. Conquistaremos juntos, _France_ y yo.

—¿Y vivirás en París?

—Pues... no lo sé. Eso no es importante.

—Sólo quiero hacerme una idea de lo que te imaginas...

—Viviremos aquí, en la parte francesa, y en su casa también. A mí no me importa donde viva, sólo que... seremos felices, y seré la envidia de todo el mundo. Incluyendo la tuya.

—Nah, yo paso de formar una familia, creo que hay cosas más divertidas que esa.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza.

—Cómo la libertad, el poder hacer lo que uno quiera cuando quiera —sonríe de lado. Bélgica suspira —. _What_?

—Eso es algo muy bonito... para un hombre.

—¿Y por qué no para una mujer?

—Una mujer está hecha para hacer una familia, obviamente.

—¿Y si no quiere?

—Toda mujer quiere hacer eso... y está bien, es lo que se hace. Tener hijos y cuidarlos.

—Ya, pero... ¿y si no?

—Pues no lo sé, se quedará vieja y amargada y... ¿sola? Ningún hombre querría a una mujer que no quiera tener hijos.

—Eso es tener muy poca imaginación.

—No le entiendo.

—Bueno, imagina esto, ¿vale? Un hombre al que le gustas... le gustas de verdad, tú, como mujer... por ti y tu personalidad y tu forma de ser y tu físico y tú... tú, tus ideas y todo, no por tu capacidad de tener hijos o por tus habilidades como cocinar o zurcir o limpiar... —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Crees que le gusto así a _France_? —lo siento, Escocia, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

—No, no... Es una situación hipotética. Lo que intento decir es... imagina que le gustaras así a un hombre y que lo que realmente quisiera de ti fuera... tu compañía, pasar tiempo contigo, acostarse contigo y hacer cosas contigo porque es divertido y... placentero y volviera cada vez que quisieras sin necesidad de tenerlo atado con... una familia que lo único que te traería sería menos tiempo libre y más responsabilidad.

Ella se lo piensa frunciendo el ceño.

—Suena a que... ese hombre tendría otra familia...

—¿Por?

—Porque... todos los hombres quieren continuar su nombre, tener un legado. Seguramente lo tendría con alguien más además de estar conmigo sólo para divertirse...

—No, no es verdad, no todos los hombres quieren un legado.

—No conozco a ninguno que no quiera un legado, y me haría... dudar en por qué no quiere un legado conmigo —explica aún con el ceño fruncido, porque está de verdad pensando en esto.

—Yo no quiero un legado, por ejemplo, porque no lo necesito —el hombre libre. Bélgica levanta las cejas extrañada con esto.

—Pero... bueno, también... —se revuelve un poco —. ¿Usted sabe... qué soy yo?

—¿Qué eres de qué?

—¿Es... como yo?

—¿De qué?

La chica arruga la boca porque, claro, piensa que si es un mortal y un caballero quizás no le importe su legado, pero si fuera una... nación. Tierras como ella...

—Es decir... en serio no tienes ni idea de quién soy...

—ME pareces familiar...

—Alba... _Ecosse_ , en francés. Uno de esos rudos y medio vikingos tipos del norte.

Bélgica levanta las cejas con esta nueva información. Escocia le tiende la mano por encima de la mesa y se acaba su cerveza.

—Vale, esto... me tranquiliza un poco —se la toma con suavidad, aunque frunce más el ceño, porque Francia habla de él, bastante… (es la época de María Estuardo) —. Te ha enviado _France_ entonces.

—Nah, he venido solo.

—A verle a él.

—No, a verte a ti.

—¿A-A mí? ¿P-Por? —se sonroja.

—Es... complicado de explicar después que me hayas explicado cómo vas a casarte y tener hijos con _France_ —gira la cara. Bélgica se sonroja un poco más pero le mira con interés y el ceño fruncido.

—Le pido que me explique de todos modos.

—Nah, prefiero que te imagines.

La rubia levanta una ceja... y nota que, ahora que le ha dicho lo del vikingo. Él la mira de reojo y pide la cuenta.

Ahora que le ha dicho lo del vikingo sí puede parecer... bueno... así rudo y pelirrojo. Si trajera una barba puede que estuviera mejor, pero tiene manos toscas y movimientos algo bestias, aunque lo imaginaría un poco más… musculoso.

—¿No eres delgado para ser un Vikingo?

—Delgado... _yes_ , pero eso es porque soy puro nervio, mucho más rápido que cualquiera.

—Hmmm... Y viajas en barco y... debes tener una novia en cada lugar a donde desembarcas.

—Esa es la gracia, ¿no?

—Su-Supongo... —sigue valorándolo—. ¿Y has venido a verme... a mí?

— _Yes_.

Bélgica suelta una risita por primera vez muuuuuy parecida a las habituales. Escocia levanta una ceja con eso.

—A España no debes gustarle nada...

—Cero.

—Y _France_...

—¿Ajá?

—Es que sería más fácil que me dijeras a qué has venido a verme —ahora sonríe un poquito más... Un vikingo a verla no era algo que pasara todos los días.

—¿A qué? No te voy a decir eso si eres virgen —suelta. Maaaas sonrojo. Risa nerviosa e idiota belga.

—¡No lo... soy!

—Sí que lo eres, antes lo has dicho.

—¡Era mentira!

—Demuéstralo.

—¡¿Que qué?! Como voy a... ¡No voy a mostrarte ahí debajo! —chilla y el mayor se ríe —. Siendo así no me extrañaría que TÚ lo fueras.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—¡Sí! Eres... Irrespetuoso.

—¿Y crees que eso me hace ser virgen?

—Por completo.

— _Why_?

—¡Ninguna mujer querría acostarse contigo!

—¿Y quién dice que ella tiene que querer? —suelta. Las ceeeeeeeeeeejas de la rubia se va al cieeeelo —. _What_? De qué te sorprendes... hay muchas mujeres que nunca admitirían que quieren aun queriendo.

—P-Pues yo no sería una de ellas, yo no querría nada —el sonrojoooo.

— _Well_ , por eso no lo haría contigo.

—Pues más te vale, yo no querría NADA contigo —no sabíamos que tenías esa posibilidad e negación.

—No tienes que insistir... —la mira de reojo.

—¡Tú eres el que está insistiendo!—eso es un chillidito. Se cruza de brazos —. Tú eres además el que ha venido a verme.

—¡Pero si yo ya te he dicho que no! Igualmente esto va a ser incómodo de este modo.

—¡Ya está siendo incómodo, desde el primer momento!

—Y aun no has visto nada... —se levanta habiendo pagado.

Bélgica frunce el ceño y se levanta detrás... levantando las cejas al notar que no trae las habituales calzas. Cuando acaba se gira a ella y hace un gesto para que vaya a la puerta. La chica levanta la nariz y le sigue con cara de desprecio...

—Entonces... ¿ _waffles_ o a casa? No te voy a cocinar porque vas a ponerte insoportable.

—No sé que son _waffles_ y... —es que nada más salir por la puerta se le abraza del brazo. Está más pequeñita de altura, eso sí, no demasiado, pero más pequeñita.

—¿Y quieres saberlo? —mueve el brazo para pasárselo por los hombros ahora de una forma un poco más natural.

—S-Sí, supongo —aprieta los ojos y se le esconde en el pecho, temblando un poco.

— _What's up_? ¿Por qué tiemblas?

—E-El ruido...

—Ahora vamos a hacer mucho más que eso.

—¿Haciendo qué? Todo se mueve muy... rápido —se asoma con un ojo nada más.

—Con un vehículo... igual de estruendoso y mucho más rápido.

—Mmm... —nos quedamos en vehi... eso... piensa Bélgica.

— _What_?

—¿Por qué no hay caballos?

—Porque se cagan y ensucian la ciudad.

—O-Oye es que... Había caballos... Hace... Nada.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo lo resuelvo... en realidad, tú tienes un problema mucho mayor.

—¿C-Cual?

—Verás, este vehículo... que es una moto, se monta como un caballo, ¿vale?

—Es de... Metal —aún no le suelta, mírala que lista.

—Exacto, el asunto es que yo llevo este... kilt. Que no se puede levantar mientras conduzco.

—¿Por?

—Porque no llevo nada debajo.

—¿Queeee? —es que le mira las piernas y se sonroja aún más, medio soltándole.

—Y voy a tener las manos ocupadas en conducir, así que... es tú responsabilidad.

—Que yo... ¡¿qué?! Pero no... Pero... ¡¿pero por qué no traes nada debajo?!

—Así se viste el kilt —se encoge de hombros.

—Pe-Pero... —es que ahora se sonroja sólo de verte las rodillitas.

—No tienes que ver nada, sólo sostenerlo para que no se levante.

—V-Vale. A-Aún así podríamos ir en... El carro que me trajo si estuviera por aquí.

—Si estuviera... pero no te preocupes, te va a gustar mi moto.

Bélgica suelta el aire pensando que no es como que tenga otras opciones. Mira la moto de reojo.

—No tiene para montar de lado.

—Eh... no y no vas a hacerlo porque te caerás —se acerca para desenganchar el casco de ella, pasándoselo.

Ella mira el casco y se pregunta por qué le pasa un cubo. Escocia saca el suyo y se lo pone, esperando que ella haga lo mismo. La chica le mira hacer y le imita. El pelirrojo sonríe.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta levantando la voz. No sé cómo se va a subir con vestido largo.

—Te lo ajustas —lo hace él —. Y te subes tras de mí —se sube.

Ella se mira las faldas y tiene que hacer toda una serie de complicados movimientos para subírselas sin enseñar nada. Escocia levanta las cejas, mirándola hacer.

—Que me monte... Atrás, ¿verdad? Ugh... —lo hace enredándose bastante y quedando incómodos y demasiado pegada al escocés.

—Cielos, ¿no había unas faldas más grandes?

—¡Pues qué esperabas! Te digo que seguro nunca has estado con una chica —se revuelve ahí atrás tratando de acomodarse.

—Vamos... SEGURO —se burla esperando a que acabe.

—Pues no una como yo, quizás una granjera —refunfuña algo, sin incomoda, pero decide que ya va, dejando de moverse tanto —. Es más cómodo un caballo.

—Ah, seguro y espera a que vibre... ¿ya has pensado cómo vas a hacer lo que te he pedido?

Vacila y trata de tomar el borde inferior de la falda escocesa.

—Ehm...

—¿Qué?

—Vas a tener que abrazarme si no quieres caerte.

—¿A-Abrazarle?

—Y fuerte.

—¿Y la falda qué?

—También.

—No prometo nada... ¿Vas a llevarme al castillo?

—No, voy a llevarte a por Waffles —enciende el motor. Ella pega un brinquito y se le abraza. Escocia sonríe un poco con eso, porque aun ni se mueven.

—E-Está gruñendo.

—Está en marcha...

—Suena como... Como... Un dragón.

— _Yeah_! ¡Exacto! —la hace rugir de nuevo y da un par de pasos para que se muevan. Bélgica le abraza más fuerte con cada rugido —. No me estás sujetando el kilt.

Baja una toooorpe mano a la zona en cuestión y... Termina palpándole ahí.

—Hey, hey! Cuidado, que quiero seguir siendo virgen —se burla y antes de que le dé tiempo a protestar o a moverse, acelera.

—Y lo va... AHHHH!

Sonríe un poco más, conduciendo por las calles de adoquines hasta una gofrería que le gusta pensando que esto podría ser otra vez como... una primera cita, pero que saliera todo bien, no golpeara a nadie y estuviera mucho más tranquilo.

Después de gritar los primeros segundos, Bélgica termina por considerar esto bastante... Increíble e impresionante, abrazándole aún con fuerza, bajando más las manos para que no se le levante el kilt (poniéndoselas directamente sobre el... Asunto. Sin siquiera notarlo.)

Escocia levanta las cejas con eso y se revuelve un poco pero no la aparta mientras la chica mira todo, impresionada, porque es muy... distinto y a la vez tiene el factor común de ser, sin duda, su ciudad. Todo está limpio además, muy limpio, y la gente lleva ropa rara, más brillante y de colores extraños.

Seguro reconoce los edificios viejos. Exactamente, ese es el factor común que hace que sea sin duda su ciudad.

—La ciudad es... distinta... —susurra mirándolo todo.

— _Yes_? ¿En qué?

—En... ¡todo! Mira la gente... y el ruido... y la ropa... ¡y es limpia!

— _Yes_...

—No estaba así hace un rato.

—Sí que lo estaba.

—No sé qué ha pasado... que son todos estos sitios... y esas cosas... —no sabe ni a qué está señalando.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Es raro todo... Y bonito. ¿Ya me puedo bajar?

—De momento, primero... suéltame.

Bélgica entonces... Lo nota. Su mano sostiene con firmeza, eh... Cierta área. Escocia no hace ningún movimiento al respecto de eso más que quitarse el casco. Ella pega un salto que casi se cae de la moto, soltándole.

— _Yes_ , ahora puedes bajarte.

La chica se baja a trompicones, casi tropezándose. Él la sostiene un poco del brazo, bruscamente sin querer pero la salva de caerse. Ella le mira fijamente porque sí, le ha lastimado, pero a la vez... ha sido brusco y fuerte. Como todo un semental.

—¿Estás bien?

—C-Casi me caigo —responde idiotamente.

—Eso he visto —sonríe y se baja él de la moto.

—C-Casi me arrancas el brazo —ni siquiera es protesta, es comentario.

— _I'm sorry_ —responde sintiéndolo poco realmente. Bélgica se quita el casco y sacude un poco la cabeza.

—E-está bien, no pasa... nada —asegura pensando en cómo sería que la tomara así de la cintura... con fuerza y determinación, y le diera un besooo. Escocia toma el casco de ella y lo pone en la correa con la moto —. ¿Qué se hace aquí? ¿Comprarás de estos... wa...ffels o como les llames?

—Eso mismo, compraré uno y nos lo partiremos, como siempre...

—¿Como... siempre?

—Es decir... aquí... es un buen sitio... me gustan los _waffles_ de aquí. Con chocolate blanco y chocolate con leche.

—Y... ¿hemos venido aquí tú y yo? ¿Y comido uno entre ambos?

—No sé, tú no te acuerdas.

—E-Eso suena como de...

—¿Ajá? —sonríe. Ella se encoge de hombros sin mirarle, sonrojadita

— _België_! —la saluda la mujer de la creperia cuando la ve entrar. Bélgica parpadea descolocada —. Otra vez aquí con este muchacho —niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

Bélgica se sonroja y le mira de reojo porque... ¡parece conocerlo!

—É-El... ehm... —ella vacila sin saber qué decir.

— _Yes_ , la traigo por el camino del mal _madamme_ , ya lo sabe —responde Escocia con naturalidad.

—¡Pero qué insolente! —se ríe ella.

—¡E-El camino del... yo en mi vida le había visto!

Ella no hace ni caso, yendo a preparar el gofre sin que haya dicho ni cómo lo quiere.

—¿Cómo nos conoce? ¡Y cree que somos pareja!

—Ehm... ¿eso crees que cree?

—¿N-No?

—Quizás —se encoge de hombros.

—ES raro que no me acuerde que tengo un... pretendiente. ¿España le ha dado dinero para que lo crea?

— _Spain_ sólo me daría dinero para que me alejara de ti.

—¿Entonces se lo diste tú? —sonríe un poco... ilusionada con esa idea.

—Nah, ¿qué te crees que eres? ¿Una prostituta? —Cielos Alba, un poco más bestia.

—Ihh!

— _What_? Tú lo dijiste.

—¡Tu dijiste esa palabra! —lo que le escandaliza es la palabra, imagina tú.

—¿Y? Tú te creíste que yo podía considerarte una.

—Pensé que habías pagado a la mesera para que dijera que nos reconocía

—No, hablaste de _Spain_ , ahora ni me vengas.

—¡Que si él le había pagado a ella, no a ti!

—Escucha, nadie le ha dado dinero a nadie, ¿bien?

—Vale, vale —sonríe porque parece un poquito desquiciado —. Lo dices como si no fuera con esas chicas con las ÚNICAS a que te acuestas.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te ha parecido suficiente grande para conseguirme a una sin pagar? —hace una bajada de cabeza para referirse a sus regiones vitales y la mujer vuelve con el gofre.

Bélgica se le queda mirando con la boca ABIERTA otra vez. Tú querías al tipo rudo

—Yo no te toqué el pene —sí, así tal cual, ahí está la chica bestia que sacas en ella.

La mujer del gofre, a quien Escocia está pagando, levanta las cejas y el escocés lo hace también fingiéndose escandalizado.

—E-Es... Yo... Me refería a... A...

—¿De dónde te sujetabas en la moto entonces?

—No de tu... ¡Ese! ¡No de su ese! —lo mira a él y luego a la mujer.

—Oh, _yes_. Te aseguro que eso era mi... ese. No una rodilla ni nada parecido —responde dándole el primer mordisco al _waffle_ , yendo a una mesa.

—¡Deja de decirles a todos que te toqué ahí! ¡Fue un accidente!

—Sólo te lo digo a ti y te preguntaba por el tamaño.

—¡No sé su tamaño!

—Bueno, aun tenemos que volver a subir a la moto una vez más para ir a casa. Pero no me estrujes.

—¡No voy a subirme de nuevo! ¡Y voy a ir caminando!

—Bien, nos veremos ahí entonces.

Bélgica frunce el ceño y... estira la mano tomándole del brazo y acercando el _waffle_ a ella. Le da una mordida. Escocia le deja hacer, sonriendo.

—¡Ni creas que vas a dejarme aquí! —le dice con la boca medio llena y levántalas cejas porque, de nuevo, esto está muy bueno.

—¿Yo? Tú has dicho que no querías subirte.

—Pues no vas a dejarme aquí, digas lo que digas.

—Entonces sí quieres venir conmigo.

—¡Esto está buenísimo! —le da otra gran mordida.

—Sí, era para compartir...

—Tú has comido más antes —se sonroja un poco con la boca llena y le suelta el brazo.

—¡Qué morro!

—¡Ningún morro, es la verdad!

—¡Todo el morro del mundo! —protesta... y piensa igual en dejarla que se lo coma todo porque bueno... normalmente no quiere hacerlo y lo está disfrutando y es así como pequeña... pero luego piensa que qué cojones, ni es tan pequeña y era de los dos e igual es más divertido pelear un poco con ella, así que se incorpora rompiendo un pedazo y embarrándose las manos, para llevárselo a la boca.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso era mío!

—Qué mal —responde yendo a tomar otro.

—Nooo! —trata de impedírselo poniéndole una mano en el pecho y riéndose. Pero no lo consigue porque aunque él se ríe también, consigue quitárselo y al siguiente va a intentar morderlo directamente —. ¡Eh! ¡Ladróooon! —protesta.

—Tú sólo sigue protestando —se ríe con la boca llena.

La belga le fulmina un poco y se acerca a darle un gran mordisco al Waffle. Y él se acerca también para darle otro por el otro lado. Y así es como parecen la dama y el vagabundo con el espagueti. Exacto.

Bélgica le mira al notarlo y gira un poquito la cara riéndose jijiji sonrojadita. Escocia se relame del chocolate, sonriendo.

—Ese trozo que te comiste debía estar en MI boca.

—A lo mejor el que te comiste tú debía estar en la mía entonces.

—¿Quéeee? ¡No! ¡Este era mío! Como lo demás —a saber qué se está imaginando...

— _Well_ , entonces... todos saben que los postres son más buenos si son robados —va a por más.

Bélgica se muere de risa peleando para que no pueda, y fallando miserablemente. Y se lo embarra todo al mover el gofre en su cara. La risita se hace más intensa y él se separa relamiéndose.

La rubia se sonroja mirándole la boca y relamiéndose en espejo, sonriente.

—¿Te parece esto normal? —pregunta el británico. La belga niega con la cabeza, ¡qué normal le iba a parecer! —. Qué un señorita... esté aquí llenándome de chocolate y sin compartir su comida.

—¡Tú te has llenado de comida solo!

—¿Quién está removiendo el waffle en mi cara?

—¡Tú estás removiendo la cara en mi güafle!

—Yo sólo intentaba comer un poco.

—¡Pues haberlo pedido! —le da otra mordida.

—Pero si te he dicho que era para compartir.

—Ya pero... Pero... ¡Bueno como sea!

—Que eres una egoísta y una pervertida, vamos.

—¿Pervertida?

—Desde luego, ahora acaba de quedar claro que dices las cosas a tu conveniencia, así que antes has venido tocándome y sólo dices que no porque te conviene.

—¡Fue un accidente!

—Ya, sí, claro, como embarrarme de chocolate.

—¡Claro que sí, yo para qué querría embarrarte!

—O sea, ¿que para tocarme sí había un motivo?

—¡Me iba a caer!

—Ya, claro.

—¡¿Por qué crees que no?!

—Porque eso es muy fácil decirlo, podrías haberte agarrado de otro sitio.

—Pues e-ese era el... El mejor sitio.

—¿Ves?

—¡Pero no por perversión!

—Claro, claro.

—¡Es verdad! Yo ni estaba pensando en tus... ¡En tus partes!

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora sí y es tu culpa.

—¡Ha!

—¡Deja de hacerme pensar en eso! —protesta y el chico se ríe —. ¡No te rías! —se ríe ella.

Evidentemente él no se detiene.

—¡Callaaaaa! —le da un golpecito y le intenta pellizcar como lo haría con su hermano. Escocia se levanta —. ¡¿A dónde vas?!

—Vamos —tiende la mano hacia ella. Bélgica se sonroja un poco y se la toma —. ¿A dónde quieres ir entonces?

—A-A... A... No sé...

—¿A casa o a dar una vuelta?

—No van a dejar que te quedes si vamos a casa —se sonroja más porque llevarle a casa es...

—Claro que sí, vamos a estar solos.

—Nunca estamos solos.

—Esta vez sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Es así, sólo yo tengo las llaves —las busca y se las muestra.

—¿Tú tienes llaves del Castillo?

—No es... un castillo, es una casa.

—¡No le digas eso a España!

—No se lo diré, pero es la verdad —le tiende el llavero con sus llaves, las de la belga, otro juego suyo, las de la moto. Las del coche y una buena colección de llaveros. Ella lo mira y es que... Es pequeñito y raro.

—Esto no es la llave. ¿Qué es todo esto, en realidad?

—¿El qué?

—¿Llaves raras?

—Son de mi casa, de la tuya, de... —se sonroja apartando el siguiente juego suyo—. Del coche, de la moto —le explica mostrándolas.

—Tienes llave de... Mi cuarto... —sonríe un poquito sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Ehm... _yes_.

—S-somos... Novios.

Escocia se pasa una mano por el pelo y desvía la cara.

— _Y-Yes_... —responde sin mirarla.

—¡O-Oooh!

— _What_? —pone cara de extrañeza. Ella se ríe sonrojadísima —. _What_? ¿De qué te ríes?

—De que tengo un noviooo... —sigue el jijiji tonto. El chico levanta una ceja —. Y es un... Vikingo raro... Jijiji.

El pelirrojo pone los ojos en blanco. La belga se sonroja y saca de algún lugar extraño entre sus ropas, un abanico. Se cubre la cara y se sigue riendo nerviosita. Él la mira de reojo.

—¿Cómo nos hicimos novios?

—¿Cómo? Pues... fue bastante desastroso.

—¿Ajá? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estábamos? ¿Cuando fue? ¿Llevamos muchos?

— _Bollocks_... —protesta.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que es... joder —la suelta y busca un puro, nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta contarlo?

—Exacto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es una historia fea? Cuéntamela porfaaaaa.

—No, es porque no te acuerdas.

—¿Por? ¿Fue feo?

—¿Qué te parecería feo?

—No sé... Que me obligaras a... Eso.

—¡NO!

—Pues eso me parecería FEO. No fue así, ¿o sí?

— _Of course not_!

—Entonces todo lo demás no es horrible —asegura mirando que echa humo sin saber qué hace.

—Bueno, eso dices tú.

—¡Cuéntame!

— _France_ estaba harto de nosotros y decidió juntarnos —así, de sopetón. Ella parpadea y abre la boca.

—¿Qué? —traga saliva. Escocia se encoge de hombros —. _France_... Y... Y...

— _What_?

—¿ _France_ me... rechazó? ¿Por qué? —denle un minuto para procesarlo. Él pone los ooojos en blanco —. ¡Él debería casarse conmigo! Aunque... Bueno, ¿y tú qué?

—¿Yo qué de qué?

—¿Tú eres mejor que _France_?

—Uy, no. Definitivamente no. Podría serlo, ¿eh? Pero resulta que no.

—¿Podrías pero no? —pregunta descolocada y la Bélgica de la actualidad protesta

—Podría haberlo sido, pero no tuviste esa suerte.

Bélgica inclina la cabeza sin entender. El hermano de Inglaterra se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué hombre no asegura que es mejor que otro aunque no sea verdad?

—Yo —sonríe.

—Eso es... Sospechoso.

—¿Qué tiene de sospechoso?

—Todo —se sonroja un poco.

—Mmmm...

—Quizás... Entiendo —le sonríe un poquito.

—¿Qué entiendes?

—Que tú y yo... —suelta una risita que hace al chico inclinar la cabeza —. Bueno, eso.

—¿Eso qué?

—Si dices que somos novios…

—¿Ajá?

—Ya entiendo —le sonríiiie conquetamente.

—¿Pero qué entiendes?

—Tu modestia.

—No es modestia.

—Seguro eres mejor que él y estás usando juegos mentales conmigo.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

Bélgica se sonroja y desvía la mirada, dejando de sonreír.

—Es feo que _France_...

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—Eso te hace a ti mucho mejor que él...

—Ah, ¿sí?

—¡Pues tú estás aquí! ¡Y él, como siempre, no está! Y tú pareces muy divertido

— _Thank you_ —sonríe, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Aun no me cuentas cómo pasó todo.

—Todo qué, eso fue lo que pasó.

—¿Nos juntó y nos juntamos?

—Exacto.

—Vaya... ¿Y fuimos felices para siempre?

—Ehm... bueno —se sube a la moto a donde acaban de llegar. Bélgica le sonríe un poco y se sonroja pensando que esta vez NO PUEDE agarrarle de ahí.

—¿N-No podemos ir caminando?

—Está lejos, pero... bueno.

—¿O podría yo ir al frente? E-Es que no quiero otro... Ehm... Accidente.

—El problema es... conducir, necesito llegar al manillar —se lo señala.

—Bueno, ¿pero no me vas a hacer... tocarte ahí abajo verdad?

—¿Yo? No, venga ponte delante.

—Vale —sonríe agradecida con esto.

Se sube él y se echa para atrás para dejarle. La rubia se sube ahí en medio pensando que esto es de lo más excitante que ha hecho en su vida. Los brazos de un hombre fuerte y varonil.

(Francia indignado)

Escocia carraspea un poco... y se le repega para allegar al manillar. Bélgica se sonrooooja pero, es que como no va a ser una cosa genial el estar aquí arriba de la moto con un... No estaba segura de que fuera un vikingo realmente, pero decía ser su novio. Se ríe otra vez poniéndose toda tiesa y nerviosa.

—¿Donde pongo las manos?

—Donde... puedas —enciende el motor.

Bélgica pone las manos sobre las suyas y con la vibración puesta como estás vas a llegar muy contenta... Sobre todo porque puedes sentirle en... toooda la espalda apretándote contra la moto que vibra.

Así que... bueno, así recorren la ciudad. Púber!Bélgica descubriendo las maravillas de los vibradores. ¿Quién necesita a Escocia después de esto?

—¿Te dejo a solas con la moto? —pregunta sonriendo cuando se detiene.

—Me-Me... ¿Ahh? —es que el... Gemidito imposible de detener. La cosa es que podrías/deberías estar tocándole las tetas.

No, no está, está con las manos en el manillar y se las pone en los muslos sin pensar cuando se echa atrás. Bélgica se echa atrás un poco y vuelve a soltar un gemidito, temblando un poco.

—Pareces estar teniendo una relación muy estrecha con ella... —aun no apaga el motor, burlándose un poco.

—E-Es... N-Noooo! No, s-sólo... —se siente bien, ¿verdaaaaad?

—¿Ajá? —tan interesado.

—E-Es que la co-cosa... E-esta —pone las manos sobre las suyas.

—¿Qué le pasa?

La belga se sonroja porque no quiere decirle y renuentemente se mueve para quitarse. Él se ríe y la para, dejándole bajarse. Ella hace una mueca cuando se para porque... Le gustaba demasiado.

—Vamos, vamos dentro y te enseñaré algo mejor con lo que hacer eso.

—¡¿Ha-Hacer qué?!

—Eso que hacías con mi moto.

—¡No hacía nada! —se sonroja. Escocia se ríe acercándose a la puerta de la casa —. ¿Este lugar que es?

—Tu casa.

—Mi... ¿Por qué vivo aquí?

—¿Porque te gusta?

—No pero es que vivíamos en el castillo —neeeecia.

—Que era grande y frio y en el que no podías estar a solas con quién quisieras.

—¿Y vivo así como... el pueblo?

Escocia abre la puerta y la luz, dejándola entrar como respuesta. Bélgica levanta las cejas y entra con cuidado pensando que todo está muy ordenado y limpio. Sonríe un poco. El pelirrojo cierra la puerta tras ella.

—¡Es bonito aquí!

—¿Aun te parece tanto de pueblo?

—Es... Nunca había visto una casa así.

—Está decorada a tu gusto...

—¿Vives aquí conmigo?

—Ehm... no.

—¿Por?

—Es un tema complicado.

—Pero sí vienes aquí —sonríe mirando a todos lados.

—Sí, eso sí.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de aquí? —le mira y sonríe un poco. Escocia la mira, se sonroja, sonríe y no responde, apartando la vista —. ¿A mí que es lo que más me gusta?

—¿A ti? ¿De tu casa?

—Sí.

—Todo, la mayoría de lo que hay es tuyo... y la mayoría de lo que hay que es mío es tuyo también.

—¿Cómo va a ser mío lo que es tuyo? —pregunta confundida.

—Porque... me lo robaste, de algún modo misterioso.

—¿Yo? ¡A ti! ¿Cómo qué?

—Ropa, en realidad. Mira, ven —hace un gesto para que le siga al cuarto.

—¿Ropa de hombre?

— _Yes_ , mis sudaderas secuestradas.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú, eres la secuestradora... están en ese cajón —lo señala.

Se acerca al cajón y lo abre escarbando por ahí dentro. Ahí están todas las sudaderas… y seguro algunos calzoncillos de Escocia también.

—Ohhh, esto es de... ¿Es tuyo?

—Ehm... _yes_.

—¿Estamos así de juntos como para que yo me ponga tu ropa como para... dormir? —pregunta sonriendo un poco y es que creo que eso es atemporal —. ¿O desayunar cuando nos traen el desayuno?

— _What_? —pasito atrás... bien, ahí viene la crisis de ansiedad.

—¡Somos como una pareja de... casados! —risita.

—No!

—¡Es divertido! ¡¿Por qué no te gusta?!

— _Belgium... stop_ —pide seriamente.

Con unos calzoncillos de Escocia en una mano y una sudadera (su favorita) en la otra, Bélgica se queda con la sonrisita medió congelada en los labios, mirándole.

—P-ponte eso si quieres pero para con esas preguntas.

—¿Por? ¿No te gusta hablar de eso tampoco? —le mira a los ojos. Bélgica, te dijeron para, no sigue.

—Exacto.

—¿Por qué no te gusta hablar de cosas bonitas?

—No son bonitas... y para, ¿de acuerdo? —se pasa una mano por la cara. Ella le mira un poco desconsolada y traga saliva —. Puedes... ¿puedes vestirte sola con... esa cosa? ¿O cómo?

—¿V-Vestirme con... e-esto? —vacila porque no suele vestirse sola... Ehm... Nunca.

—Me refiero a quitarte el... vestido ese.

Niega con la cabeza y no le mira porque no quiere ahora que se enfade por eso también. Y a medio camino se arrepiente de haber dicho que no, y mejor asiente.

—Puedo... ayudarte. Hace como mil años que no desfajo un vestido de estos, pero supongo que me acordaré.

La menor le mira de reojito y se sonroja, levantándose. Escocia se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso. Bélgica apuntaría que el que no desvista a nadie hace siglos es claro indicativo de que no se acuesta con chicas nunca... Pero ahora le ha entrado miedito de que el escocés se enfade.

Se acerca y mira por la espalda, sin estar seguro como funcionan todos esos lazos y botones... ¡sin cremalleras! ¡Y la mitad están ocultos! Bélgica le mira por encima del hombro.

—Ehm... cielos... —trata de tirar de un cordón... o de otro.

—Tú nunca has desvestido a una chica —susurra.

—¿Eh? Claro que sí, pero estos malditos vestidos...

—Pues a menos que te acuestes con mujeres que ya están desnudas...

—Suelen estarlo cuando me acuesto con ellas.

—¿Estar ya desnudas? Ha.

—Desde luego, además, insisto, esto es una perfecta protección contra violadores.

Bélgica sonríe otra vez.

—Empieza por aquí —le señala —, son seis.

—¿Seis? _Bloody hell_ , a ver... —ahí va—. Acabaríamos antes si fuerais así como yo.

—Sería un chico si fuera como tú.

—Me refiero a esto —se levanta el kilt y le muestra el muslo desnudo hasta la cintura...

—Ohhhh... —sonroooojooo. Se ríe jijiji otra vez.

—Exacto —sonríe también y consigue deshacer uno bueno.

—Así hacen muchos, en realidad.

—¿Así como?

—Subir la falda. He visto a _France_ hacerlo.

—¿Él usa falda? —aunque no le parece imposible. Ella se ríe un poquito.

—No, tiene sexo con chicas levantándoles la falda —se sonroja un poco porque le ha espiado.

—¿Y quien dice que yo hablo de tener sexo, eh? —arruga el entrecejo. Bélgica parpadea y abre la boca —. Se supone que sólo era desvestirte...

—S-Sí, sí. ¡Yo sólo comentaba!

Y Escocia se ríe.

—¡No estoy pensando en eso! —ya claro, más aun después de la moto...

—Se nota por cómo ni lo mencionas.

—¡Déjameeee!

Escocia se ríe. La belga le saca la lengua por encima del hombro y sube las manos hacia atrás para intentar ayudarle. Él tira fuerte de otro lado y... la aprieta más. Bélgica hace un sonidito ahogado.

— _I'm sorry, i'm sorry_.

—¡Suelta, suelta! —pide esperando que le ayude a que se afloje.

Desde luego lo hace, tirando hacia el otro lado. Ella le aprieta un poco del brazo y respira un poco mejor.

Y tira, tira, tira, hasta que no da más para soltarlo. Creo que lo suficiente para poder quitárselo... esto es justo lo que tenías que hacer desde el principio.

—¡Ha! —tan contento de haberlo logrado.

Bélgica se lleva la mano a la cintura y respira otra vez echándosele un poco encima. El pelirrojo la abraza sin poder evitarlo.

—Cielos, lo haces mejor que mi doncella...

—Uy, sí, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida —tan sarcástico. Bélgica se ríe.

—Hablo de apretarlo...

—Ah, en ese caso sí.

—Bueno ahora... dices que me ponga tu ropa, ¿verdad? ¿Y tú... vas a ponerte otra cosa o qué?

—Si quieres —se encoge de hombros. Bélgica le mira las piernas y piensa que… no.

—Ehm... ¿eso es incómodo?

—Es extremadamente formal, nada más.

—Me parece que... bueno, si no te incomoda... ¿no se te frota el asunto con la tela de la... falda? —pregunta pensando en ello repentinamente, así con esa delicadeza que le da a una chica el tener un hermano.

—Nah, es parte de ser un _highlander_ súper duro.

Le mira la zona en cuestión preguntándose si es... súper dura. De momento no. Se sonroja igualmente solo por verle la zona en cuestión.

—V-Vaya... eso de ser un _highlander_... es... ehm...

—¿Ajá? —levanta una ceja. La chica suelta una risita.

—Interesante —se gira a él y se sostiene el vestido, le hace ojitos —. ¿Me dejas... cambiarme de ropa?

—Ehm... _yes, yes... of course... I'm sorry_ —descolocado, se va hacia la puerta.

Ella le mira salir y en cuanto sale por la puerta Escocia puede escuchar un gritito ahogado por su sudadera. Él levanta las cejas con eso y abre de nuevo pensando que se ha hecho daño.

— _Are you ok_?

¡Está dando saltitos porque le parece muy mono y quisiera poder hablar con Romano de esto, cuando le cuente! ¡VA a MORIRSE DE ENVIDIA! Se queda PETRIFICADA casi a medio salto. Porque no esperaba que le oyera. ¡Malditas puertas delgadas!

—Ehm... _sorry_ —cuando nota que está bien vuelve a salir, cerrando la puerta

Es tan mono. Brits...

—Es taaaan mono —suelta ella tirándose en la cama.

Él se va a por una cerveza. Bélgica baja un rato laaaaaaaaaaargo más tarde y cada vez se parece más a sí misma, aunque aquí trae el pelo mucho, mucho más largo, y ahora mismo se lo ha soltado. Trae la sudadera de Escocia... y sus calzones, y se siente un poco una niña tonta (¡pero los trae!)

—Oh... _hello_ —sonríe al verla.

Ella se baja un poco la sudadera porque no es lo bastante larga y nunca ha estado así de desnuda frente a un hombre que no sea... bueno, todos los hombres que conoce, vale, pero no uno desconocido.

—Ahora te pareces mucho más a ti misma.

—Ah, ¿sí? —risita, sonrojo, se baja otra vez la sudadera y creo que hasta se le cae de un hombro del estiramiento.

— _Yes_ , el pelo muy largo llevas, pero aparte... —y se siente como Yoda. Bélgica vuelve a hacer jijiji y se acerca a él.

—¿Qué bebes?

—Ehm... cerveza.

—¿Puedo beber yo también?

— _Of course_... ¿una nueva o de esta?

Bélgica se ríe pensando en... besitos indireeeeeeeeeeeectooooooos.

—De esa.

Se la tiende y la menor la toma, procurando A PROPÓSITO y de manera súper obvia, acariciarle la mano. Él la deja, sin extrañarse, desde luego.

—Y... ¿qué cosas hacemos estando solos, eh? —pregunta sentándose junto a él, más pegada y lanzada de lo que debería, pero eso es lo que le da la certeza de que... le gusta al escocés.

—En general... lo que nos apetece. Hablar, ver la tele... tú cocinas y yo lavo los platos... nos burlamos de mis hermanos, hablamos de la gente del parlamento Europeo... salimos a beber o a bailar... y tenemos sexo. Un montón —se sonroja.

Lo siento, la verdad, las ideas otras serían muy bonitas si yo no tuviera 15 años y tú no me hubieras traído en un mega vibrador mientras te me repegabas como una etiqueta... Se sonroja un poco pero sonríe con la idea de tener un montón de sexo, pensando ¡HA!

—Ah, eso me recuerda que iba a presentarte a tu amigo...

—¿Mi amigo?

—Seh, ven —de vueeeeelta para el cuarto.

—¿tengo un amigo en mi cuarto?

— _Yes_ , como mi moto.

—¿E-eh? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco.

—Ya verás —va a la mesita de noche y saca la bonita caja en la que tiene guardadas esas cosas.

Bélgica se le acerca, con tremenda curiosidad. El británico se la tiende para que la abra.

—Es bonita la caja —todo te parece bonito. La pone sobre la cama y la abre.

—¿Y?

Bélgica parpadea sin estar segura de qué está viendo. Aunque... Eso tiene forma de... Pero...

—Mira —toma uno—. Este te lo regaló mi hermano el imbécil porque le reté. Es... con la forma del Nessie que es un monstruo que hay en un lago en mi casa.

—¿Tu... hermano? ¿Qué es? —extiende la mano para que se lo dé.

—Se llama consolador y se enciende... así —lo hace, una vez lo tiene ella en las manos.

La chica da un saltito sintiendo la vibración y casi lo tira al suelo. El escocés se ríe de la reacción.

—¡Hace como la...! Tú... ¡Sí!

— _Yes_... veo que lo pillas.

—Ohhhh! Y... Y... ¡¿Tú cómo sabes que tengo esto?! ¡Y tu hermano!

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque es para... Es para... ¡¿Por qué sabes eso?!

—¿Por qué no iba a saberlo?

—Porque eres... ¡Eres un hombre! Y... Sólo si fueras... ¡Es que ni a _France_ le contaría eso!

—Mmm... —se lo piensa—. _Why not_?

—¡Me daría vergüenza!

—Pero si no me vontaras no podriamos usarlo

—¡¿Usamos esto LOS DOS?! —levanta las cejas y le mira a los ojos.

—A veces —se encoge de hombros—. Ya que lo tienes y es divertido... no lo necesitamos pero...

—Deberías enseñarme a hacer eso.

—¿El qué?

—Sexo.

— _What_? Pero... _what_? —es que el sonrojo.

Ella se sonroja un poco también pero le mira, interesada y con esa determinación de la Bélgica adulta que a veces tiene para ser mujer y pelear en un mundo de hombres.

—No soy tan pequeña, y... Bueno, igualmente dices que hacemos eso mucho, ¿no? —levanta la barbilla y se le debe notar que está nerviosa igual.

—Sí que eres... en realidad aun no entiendo qué te ha pasado.

—¡No soy tan pequeña! Dices que me parezco mucho a mí misma y... Yo tampoco sé qué pasó pero deberías... ¡Pensar que yo soy yo! ¿Por qué habrías de decir que no?

—Porque hemos tenido sexo antes de cenar sobre la moto... —aparta la mirada. Bélgica parpadea y la mira. Pensando en... Después de cenar.

—¡No lo tuvimos! Eso de la moto NO fue sexo, no soy tonta.

—¿Eh? Fue en la iglesia, antes de cenar, no debes acordarte.

—Oh... Oh! Oh... —tono de extrañamiento, sorpresa, desilusión.

—Pero en serio me dejarías... me conoces sólo hace unas horas, según tú.

Ella se sonroja un poco porque, España la mataría, MATARÍA. Pero... Eso es lo que hace todo mundo, ¿no? Francia siempre se jacta de ello.

—Puede que... No —declara pensando que quizás no debió decírselo tan directamente, se sonroja y guarda las cosas en la caja, nerviosa.

—Espera, espera... no te... no te enfades, ni nada, ¿vale? O sea, no te estoy rechazando ni nada y... _I-I mean_...

Bélgica aprieta los ojos con la palabra "rechazando" porque ahora JUSTAMENTE suena a eso. Y la verdad... bueno, es que estaba en "una casa" con un completo desconocido que le había contado un montón de cosas... si hasta le había tocado ahí debajo, y a saber dios qué estaba haciendo ella, creerle todo, y luego pensar que se acostarían... y que le iba a dar su virginidad a un completo desconocido solo porque él decía que era un _highlander_ y hacía cosas increíbles y le contaba que tenían sexo.

—Ugh...

—¡No, no, me gustas mucho! ¡De veras!

—Ya, ya... Yo... Ehm... —se baja la sudadera otra vez avergonzadita, preguntándose cómo hacen esto Francia e incluso... España. ¿Les pasaba esto de vez en cuando? Además ahora no tenía ningún interés en ir a preguntarle ya que sabía que él la iba a mandar con otro.

Escocia, en la desesperación, se acerca y le da un beso. Bélgica las cejas hasta el techo, se queda un segundo inmóvil sin saber qué hacer pero es... Un bonito beso de amor, de alguien que saaaabe besarla bien. Trata más o menos de devolverle el beso de buena forma pero la verdad no tiene ninguna experiencia más allá de los besitos que le da España y Francia.

Él es bueno perdiendo la cabeza. Es que ahí les tienes, Bélgica derretida en los brazos de Escocia que ha perdido la cabeza. La hace echarse en la cama, gateando por sobre de ella sin dejar de besarla.

Y es que quizás empiece a notar que está... ESPECIALMENTE contenta. ¿Cómo? Pues como adolescente sobre hormonada híper reactiva. Así que, no es que habitualmente no reaccione, pero si le toca un pecho por ejemplo, es como WHOAMEHATOCADOUNPECHOOOO.

Seguramente eso está pasando ahora mismo... hombres idiotas. Ohhh... pues ahí le tienen a ella, híper reaccionando y arqueándole la espalda como si no hubiera mañana.

El problema es que hay... poco donde agarrarse aun. Ciertamente, en comparación, Escocia debe NOTARLO. Así que se separa extrañado... y nota lo que está haciendo, separando la mano como si quemara.

Bélgica suelta un gemidito y le mira con los labios hinchados y... ESA cara de niña sobre hormonada.

—O-Oh... cielos.

—¿Qué... ? —respiración agitada, pupilas dilatadas. NO SÉ cómo vas a salir de esta.

—N-no debería... yo no...

Ella se humedece los labios, y es que estás ARRIBA de ella así tan... ¡Así! El chico se incorpora para quedar sentado. Además, Bélgica debe tener bastante subida tu sudadera, de menos el abdomen se le ve... Y los calzones.

—Me-Me, Me...

Escocia se tapa la cara con las manos. La belga parpadea y le mira extrañada, levantando la mano y poniéndosela suavemente en la pierna.

—Creo que... deberías dormir aquí y yo iré al sofá.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Fuera... en el comedor.

—¡¿Vas a dormir fuera?!

—Eh... no puedo dormir contigo.

—De hecho, quien está hablando de dormir... —susurra aún con la respiración agitada.

—Pero _Belgium_... —aprieta los ojos. Ella se baja un poco la sudadera, poniéndose nerviosa.

—Ehh... N-No entiendo... E-Estábamos... o sea... e-estás diciéndome que no...

—E-Es que...

Bélgica le mira sin entender, abrazándose un poco a sí misma. Hace un segundo le tocaba el pecho y le besaba como nadie le había besado jamás, y ahora... quería irse a afuera. No entendía una mierda.

—Pe-Pero es que... E-Es que no te... Ugh... Quizás deberías irte —suelta haciéndose bolita y queriendo que la tragara la tierra. El chico que hablaba de que eran novios y que tenían sexo frecuentemente le estaba pidiendo irse.

—¿I-Irme?

—Pues eso es lo que tú quieres, ¿no?

—Pero... al comedor, es decir, no irme... a casa —agobiado. La chica le da la espalda y se hace bolita —. _Belgium_... —la mira porque no quiere que se enfade.

—¿Qué?

—Que... que esto... es complejo—le pone una mano en el hombro.

La belga se queda inmóvil unos instantes con la mano en el hombro, algo tensa, aunque termina por girarse un poquito a mirarle y sonrojarse.

—No entiendo nada de lo que pasa... —confiesa en un susurro.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Nada. No sé quién eres más de lo que me has dicho, y... luego me diste un beso, y no sólo me diste... bueno, no sé, no entiendo nada.

—Pues es que tú... normalmente... eres toda una mujer, no una chica. Y no sé porque ahora, has... rejuvenecido.

—Tú dices todas esas cosas, pero es que no sé cómo puedo rejuvenecer. Ayer estaba en casa, yo no recuerdo haber sido más mujer que ahora.

—¡Pero mira todo lo que hay a tu alrededor! Esto no estaba en tu casa.

—Esta no es mi casa, y tú... Dices ser mi novio y yo nunca te he visto antes, aunque...

—Desde luego que es tu casa... no sé qué podría mostrarte para que me creas.

—Yo quiero creerte, y te creía hasta ahora, pero... es que no entiendo si soy tu... bueno...

—¡Es que lo eres, pero de adulta!

—¡No existe eso de "adulta", yo soy yo!

—Sí existe... mira —busca su teléfono para mostrarle alguna foto. Ella lo mira hacer, la verdad más preocupada en mirarle las manos fuertes y masculinas —. ¿Ves? Esta eres tú.

—Es un dibujo.

—En realidad, no —se lo acerca. Ella se incorpora en la cama, interesada con esto —. Mira, hay más —le enseña como pasarlas.

—Ohhh! —tan interesada en las fotos como en lo bonito que es el aparato. Se toca la cara —. Sí soy yo y estoy un poquito... Rara.

Y la foto se hace grande.

—Ohhh! ¡Mira! ¡Se hizo grande! —tan atontada con tu telefonito.

— _Yes_ , eso pasa cuando la tocas de cierto modo.

Bélgica se ríe bajito pensando en el doble sentido. Él no lo nota hasta que ella se ríe.

—Eso pasa a veces, sí —suelta coqueteando mientras picotea otra vez la pantalla a ver si se hace aún más grande o qué.

Y lo que consigue es cambiar de foto a... otra, tal vez de un pene pelirrojo. ¿Qué haces con tu vida, Escocia? Yo creo que tiene varias de esas, no nos sorprende. Bueno a púber!Belgica SÍ.

O tal vez sea el pene de Francia. Quién sabe.

—¡OHDIOSMIODEMIVIDA! —chilla agudo soltando el teléfono, en realidad la reacción es la misma.

(Podría ser el pene de Francia... De hecho también podría tener un video de sexo con Bélgica si eso le gusta a Escocia.)

— _What_? _What_? —aun está procesando lo que ha dicho.

—Hay un... Un... ¡Ahí!

— _What_? —toma el teléfono, lo mira y sonríe—. Ah, _yes_ , es el micro pene de _Eire_. Tengo fotos de _England_ y _Cymru_ también.

—¿Qué? ¿No es el tuyo?

—Nah, pero también tengo del mío.

La chica se ríe jijiji, sonrojadita y tapándose la boca. Escocia le mira y sonríe un poco.

—Romanito dibuja penes a veces.

—Debe ser el de _Spain_.

—¡No digas eso que se enojaría mucho! —le tapa la boca con la mano, aunque se ríe. Él se ríe, dejándola. Bélgica le mira a los ojos y traga saliva, sonriendo —. Aún así es raro que tengas penes de nosequien.

—¿Qué tiene de raro?

—Que te hace más pervertido que _France_.

—Nah... También tengo del de _France_...

—Y no tienes de nada de mujeres, ¿ves como eres medio rarito?

—Tengo... tuyas, pero no te gusta que las tenga. Y porno, cantidades industriales.

—¡¿Mías?! —ni siquiera sabe lo que es porno... pero nos encantan tus confesiones.

— _Yes_... promete que no te pondrás histérica

—Lo prometo —eso SIEMPRE te sale mal.

—Vale... —y ahí va a buscar algunas que tiene de ella... dormida o en la ducha o así.

De hecho es posible que si él le ha pedido grabar mientras lo hacen... Ella le haya dejado. Aunque Escocia el Brit no sé si le haya pedido eso. No creo. Bélgica lo agradece, sinceramente.

Igual, púber!Bélgica se pone HISTÉRICA. Bueno quizás no en mayúsculas.

(Y mientras narran eso, ¡Bélgica exige ver esas fotos! la otra histérica. De hecho, la misma histérica pero más vieja.)

—Y lo más preocupante... ¡¿Quien las ha visto?! —chilla Aceite.

—¿Pues quién va a haberlas visto? —se encoge de hombros Agua.

—¡Sus hermanos! —Aceite escandalizada.

—Ah, sí... ellos también —se medio ríe Agua.

—¡¿Quien más?! —pregunta ahora Bélgica.

—Pues... no sé… O sea, nadie, nadie —se apresura a corregir el pelirrojo.

—¡Alba!

—¡Nadie!

—¡Has dicho también! ¡Dime!

—Tal vez... _France_ o... _Deutschland_... o... puede que... mi madre...

Parpadeos y parpadeos belgas.

—¡¿Tu madre?!

—Está en el grupo con mis hermanos

—¡¿LA MANDASTE EN UN GRUPO?! —ahí la tienen, histérica.

—Eh... ¿no?

—Es decir, ahora mismo, podría estar en una página porno habiendo sido vendida mi foto por tu hermano loco... o por _Eire_.

—¿Cual es mi hermano loco que no es _Eire_? Si te refieres a _Cymru_ o a _England_ no creo que estuviera en una página porno si no en una revista de costura o algo así

—¡A _England_! _Cymru_ es demasiado decente para hacer algo así, ¡pero _England_ me detesta! Y ni siquiera me veo tan bien y... y! Albaaaaa!

—Naaaah —risas nerviosas.

—¡Por eso odio que me tomes esas fotos, porque al rato las tiene todo el mundo!

—Naaaaah —más risas.

—Desde luego que sí, tú te crees que no porque vas por ahí con las bolas al aire.

—Pero si no pasa nada, todos me envidian.

—¡Qué te van a envidiar! _France, England_? _Galles_? Puede que el único sea _Irlande_ porque dudo que Seychelles le deje nunca hacer eso.

—Todos, por no hacer contigo.

—Eso lo dices tú porque me quieres —se ríe un poco extendiendo la mano para tomársela —. No puedo creer que no te acostarías conmigo siendo un poco más pequeña.

—Ehm... bueno, eso —gira la cara porque tiene mucho que ver con él siendo un muchacho cuando Roma—. No ha sido tan fácil.

—Ah... ¿No?

—Nah, ella insistía —sonríe. Bélgica se sonroja con eso.

—Y-Yo sé que me gustas —sonrojito. El chico se ríe y se sonroja también —. Y me hubieras gustado entonces, por las cosas incorrectas... era tonta y fácil de impresionar.

—¿Cosas incorrectas?

—Sí, me habrías gustado por distinto y por peligroso, porque entonces me habrías parecido una mala influencia.

—¡Esas no son cosas incorrectas!

—No es lo único por lo que me gustas hoy —se ríe.

—No?

—Claro que no, es algo que me atrae pero hay cosas mucho más importantes.

—¿Como cuáles?

La belga sonríe un poco de lado y se sonroja un poquito más.

—Me respetas como persona e individuo, no por ser mujer. Haces que haga lo que quiero y lo que me conviene, no lo políticamente correcto, y puedo ser yo misma, como soy al cien por cien, y me quieres siendo así.

Escocia levanta las cejas.

—Me siento al fin tan... Bien. Tan sincera con todo, tan... _Belgium_ , estando contigo.

—Pero eso no debería tener ningún mérito —se sonroja más. Bélgica se ríe un poco.

—Lo tiene todo, no es verdad que la gente habitualmente quiera a los demás por cómo son.

—Deberían.

—Eso no lo suele pensar así la gente. Y tú no sólo lo piensas, sino consigues que me sienta bien.

—Es que deberías sentirte bien, eres estupenda siendo tú misma, no deberías ser otra cosa por nadie —y lo piensa tan en serio que ni nota lo que realmente dice. Bélgica se sonroja.

* * *

Agradece, por favor, a Josita.


End file.
